The Rose
by maianh
Summary: Bella is a ballerina and she is about to go to the American Ballet Academy focused and ready for anything. But is she ready to fall in love with the handsome piano player who just happens to dance?
1. Chapter 1 the recital

**The Rose**

**

* * *

  
**

I stood there in the mirror practicing my arabesque, "Good Bella every one of our

sponsors will be enthralled to see you dance", said my ballet instructor since I

was 8, Giovanni Benenati. He has taught me everything I knew and had shown

special attention to me. I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella. I'm 17 and journeying

onto bigger and better things, so I hoped. Our dance studio was hosting a recital

for the sponsors of our dance studio, in an attempt to get more money from them

I suppose. I was one of the best ballerinas, that's what they told me anyways.

I was stretching when my mother came in, " Oh Bella! You look amazing tonight,

your going to do so well!" She always told me that before a show but it always

reassured me every time. "Mom please go sit so you can be in the front row!" As

soon as I said that she scurried off to the audience.

"Haha your mother is a funny

one isn't she?" I turned around, "Angela! Oh my god what are you doing here?

"I came to see you dance silly!"

"Curtains your on stage in 5 Isabella!"

Oh gosh it was

time.

"Hey I'll see you after bye, Angela said and quickly darted off.

I was so

nervous. Rumor had it that a scout from ABA was going to be in the audience

watching me. The ABA otherwise known as American Ballet Academy was one of

the leading ballet schools in America and it was a dream of mine to go there since

I was little. I was always clumsy but for some reason my mom decided to put me

in classes thinking it would improve my coordination, it did but only on the stage

or in the studio. At home or anywhere else I was tripping over my own two feet.

Everyone called me Klutzilla.

I slowly took in deep breaths as I walked to the

stage, the curtains rose and suddenly thousands of eyes were gazing into my own.

I smiled and then breathed and put myself into a split. I started to repeat in my

head ballon, battement, brisé, and then it was all over. I bowed and then ran

backstage.

"That was amazing darling, your dance amazing, you! You were

Amazing!" Giovanni looked elated.

Go! Go! they are throwing flowers for you!

I rushed back, took a couple more bows and then went backstage.

"Ahem, excuse

me, Isabella Swan? I turned to look at a man in slacks and a tie.

"Yes?" I said

"Hi

I'm James Clover, I'm from the American Ballet Academy and I would like to talk

to you about your chances at our new institution."

I heard a thud and Giovanni

was lying on the ground.

"Uhm maybe after you take care of him." He chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2 the plane ride

**A/n: I know I know it does seem a bit boring but trust me it gets better!**

**I do not own the rights to any of these characters or places etc…

* * *

  
**

As soon as I took some water and splashed it on Giovanni's face he awoke and he said

" Oh my Lord did I really just hear James Clover say he wanted to talk to you?!

I just stood there chuckling a bit at the look of Giovanni's facial expression. " Ahem yes you

did."

I turned and realized that James was standing behind me.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was a bit

preoccupied with Giovanni here. Giovanni's mouth was open just gaping at James.

I wasn't sure if it was because the fact that James wanted to talk to me or because James

was incredibly handsome and Giovanni just happened to be an openly gay man.

"Isabella your performance was amazing out there and I think you would do rather well

at our academy. "Please call me Bella." Well Bella what do you say? "She says yes she

says yes!!" I turned and Giovanni has finally come out of his little chance.

James and I both chuckled. 3 hours later I was jumping up and down with joy. "

OH MY GOD!!! I'm going to be attending the greatest ballet academy there is aghhhhh! I have to call Angela"

I quickly dialed the phone and she answered, "Well!?" "I am going to the ABA!"

"Omg I'm coming over right now" click. 10 minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and I

Less than 10 seconds she was hugging me and jumping everywhere. She instantly

flooded me with hundreds of questions.

"When are you leaving, When are you packing,

Are you living there with your mom…"

I wasn't even listening I was still in shock at the

whole thing. " Bella are you listening?" I looked up. "Bella you are going to be famous!"

I laughed at her and said, " Well I'll still remember you." We went downstairs and

watched movies and the next morning I packed.

Tomorrow I would be on a plane

heading for New York, the thought made me shiver in excitement, I Bella Swan am going

to attend the American Ballet Academy. I arrived at the airport 3 hours early. I tripped

getting off the escalator.

"Jeez Bella be careful don't injure yourself right before you

even start!" Angela I am perfectly fine just a little stumble getting of those escalators is a

bit tricky. "Yeah maybe for Klutzilla" "Hey!" We immediately started giggling.

"Man Bella I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Well you know the ABA does hold open auditions you should go!"

" Well I was going to keep it a surprise but my mom wants to visit her sister in

Ny a week so she thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me to visit you and

audition!"

"Oh my god that's great Angela! "Flight 33 now boarding."

"Oh that's me!" I screeched.

"Don't worry Bells your going to be great and hopefully I'll be there to enjoy it with

you!"

I gave her a hug and walked with my mom to board the airplane. As I walked on

the plane I noticed an amazingly gorgeous guy with messy bronze hair. "Bella I found

our seats!" my mom shouted just a bit too loud. The seats were right across from the

gorgeous guy. I stumbled and sat in my seat and pulled a book from my carry on,

Wuthering Heights and started to read

as the plane took off.

"Ahem." I looked up and the amazingly gorgeous guy who was giving me a crooked

smile. " I noticed were reading the same book." I was too dumbfounded to speak his

gorgeous

emerald eyes had me mesmerized. "I'm sorry I'm Edward." Oh I'm sorry I'm Isabella but

you can call me Bella. "Well hello Bella, you know that means beautiful in Italian."

Oh god this guy is amazing so gorgeous but he would never be interested in me, plain

old Bella sure people told me I was beautiful but I always noticed the other ballerinas

who looked so flawless, I thought to myself.

" So your visiting New York?", he asked.

No Actually I'm going to be attending the American Ballet Academy.

"Oh really? I'm going to be attending there as well." I think I gasped.

" They do have male ballerinas you

know or commonly referred to as ballerinos" , he emphasized on the o.

"Oh no I just thought it was weird that were both reading the same book and now going to the same

academy."

He chuckled, "Yes I suppose that is a bit weird." We continued to talk and then

the flight attendant came onto the intercom.

"Attention passengers we will be landing in

about 5 minutes please fasten your seat belts and secure all loose items." I was ecstatic.

Not only was I attending one of the most prestigious institutions in the country but I

would be attending it with one of the most gorgeous guys in the country.

* * *

**a/n I know right hes a hottie :] you know what to do review! please and thank you****  
**


	3. Chapter 3 alice

**A/n yes yes I know what your thinking wtf Edwards a ballerino? (yes that's a real word I asked a friend who does ballet) Idk I got the idea from a movie please continue reading and review!**

* * *

When we got off the plane Edward said goodbye and I reluctantly watched him walk

away.

Gosh he was amazingly gorgeous. My mother and I went to go check

in at the academy to get my dorm number and other information.

"Bella I'm going to go catch up with your aunt okay? Do you want to go or do you want to get your room set

up?"

"Yeah I think I'll set up my room."

Psht there was no way I wanted to go to the cheek pinching fest, I thought.

I didn't really have anything to set up so I decided to put my

bags in the room and explore the small campus. I walked into my room and a very petite

girl with short spiky hair greeted me.

"Hi! You must be Isabella I'm Alice! It's so nice to meet you!"

Wow she's energetic I thought to myself and very pretty too.

"Hi I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella I would prefer it."

"Oh that's pretty is that all of your luggage?" she asked.

"Uhm yeah pretty much."

"Oh my god we need to go shopping for supplies!", she shrieked. I

groaned," Uhm shopping isn't one of my strong points."

"It's definitely one of mine!" She said excitedly.

At that she grabbed her purse and me and we ran out the door.

"Let me just call my mom and tell her where I'm going." I told her.

"Okay!" Alice practically sang.

I don't think I've ever done so much shopping in my life.

We went to store and store until finally we decided to

rab a bite to eat.

"Wow that was great we got so much great stuff for our dorm!"

I don't think I have ever met anybody as energetic as Alice, I thought to myself. My phone rang

and I picked up " Hey honey its mom just calling to tell you I'm staying at Aunt Bertha's

tonight and I'll come over tomorrow to say goodbye, Will you be okay by yourself?

"Yeah mom I'm out with my roommate right now so I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Alright Sweetie I love you. Bye"

"Love you too mom." I answered.

"Your mom?", Alice asked.

"Yeah she's just checking up, she's staying at my aunt's tonight", I said.

"Oh well since she's staying at your aunt's I think for our first night here I think we should totally celebrate!", She sang.

I practically spit my soup at her.

Oh no I thought. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/n yes I had to include Alice's shopping addiction hello I have to stay somewhat true to the characters. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4 the club

**A/n Okay so its 2:03 in the morning but I just had to keep writing while it was fresh in my mind! I want to give a special thanks to cassielovestwilight for being a great support to me! She is amazing! I would also like to thank bentglass, jessgold94, b-lopez21, casurferbabe1, and mariposa2600 for favorite-ing and/or subscribing. It means a lot!

* * *

  
**

"Come on lets go back to the dorm! I need to evaluate your wardrobe!", She shrieked.

People turned to look at us with the funniest expressions. I would be too if I saw some

pixie girl less than five foot screaming like that, Oh wait I did. Alice slapped some bills

on the table and we were off. She stepped outside and stuck a hand out and yelled "Taxi!"

Who knew somebody so tiny could yell so loud? A taxi immediately skidded to a halt in

front of us and he Alice threw the door open.

"Where to cute thangs?"

I think I felt my soup rising up my throat. He was old and had the typical New York accent and it looked

like half a famous New York hot dog was still on his shirt. He turned and winked. I

shuddered, this man was so disgusting.

"54th and Main.", Alice stated.

New York traffic was something I never experienced and I never wanted to. The thought

of driving through this was a nightmare every five minutes it was

" Move you freaking ninny don't you see I got places to go? That was an understatement. We all had places to

go. Finally we reached the dorm and Alice passed the driver a twenty, "Keep the

change." , Alice said.

"Sure thing Sweetheart" and with that he winked and drove off.

"Quaint wasn't he?" she asked me.

_Yeah sure if you like dirty old men._

We rushed up to our dorm and Alice without delay my tore through my luggage.

"Bella there is no suitable club ware in here!" she said sounding exasperated.

"Well I've never really gone to any clubs dancing and me don't really get along you see." I stated a tad bit embarrassed.

She looked at me with this confused expression. "Bella you do realize you are at the

finest ballet academy in the country right? And ballerinas are some of the most graceful

people they are."

I sighed; "my mom put me in ballet when I was little thinking it would

help with my coordination and it did but only when I was doing ballet. Anything not

involving ballet I turn into Klutzilla."

Alice giggled a bit and then sighed "Well I guess were just going to have to fix that." I looked at her a tad bit bewildered. "Tomorrow we

are going shopping, For clothes! But for tonight you can borrow something from me. We

are going to have so much fun you will see! " Alice shrieked with delight.

_Oh god please help me._

"You need more then god to help you at this point", Alice sighed and flung her closet open.

I had never seen so many clothes in my life, they're was bright colors, glitter

, sequins, everything you could possibly imagine. I think I even saw ruffles. The thought

made me shudder. I'd wear anything but ruffles. Ruffles bring back bad memories.

Alice spent almost 2 hours playing Bella Barbie with me.

"Wah-Lahhhh! You look amazing Bella!" I turned.

Wow I did look pretty good. Better than the usual shirts and jeans plain Jane Bella.

She was right, I looked like amazing. Alice of course looked great

naturally so all she had to do was throw some clothes on and put a little lip gloss and

eye shadow on.

"Bella that blue really brings out your eyes!"

Receiving compliments from Alice did wonders to a girl's self esteem. "Alright lets go!" She grabbed my arm

and tugged. Oh nooo. I had a bad feeling about this. We walked, well rather I stumbled

due to this horrible deathtraps Alice made me wear, We made our way to the edge of the

road and Alice hailed a taxi for us.

"Well hello again pretty ladys!" I looked in the taxi,

great I thought to myself it's the same sleazebag as before.

"Well hello to you too!" Alice was just too cheerful.

"So where to suga plum?"

_Did he really just call Alice "suga plum" Ugh this guy was something else._

Hopefully not all of the taxi drivers were like this. "56th! Please hurry!", Alice sang in her

smooth voice. We got out of the taxi and one again Alice threw him another bill and we

walked up. Wow. This place was something the lights, the atmosphere, not to mention

the long winding line curving around the corner!

"Alice! How in the world are we going to get in?"

"Calm down Bella I will take care of this." She reassured me.

She walked up to the beefy bouncer and in the most seductive voice ever she said, "So do you think you

can get me and my friend in?" she winked at him and I saw the slightest hint of blush in

his cheeks.

"Well sure anything for a couple young beautiful ladies such as yourselves!"

Alice gave him a quick hug and we were in. Alice dragged me in and that's when I saw

him. That amazingly gorgeous guy I met on the plane.

"Come on Bella lets get drinks!"

* * *

**A/N I know you guys are prolly like omg when does it get interesting but don't worry its coming I swear! Very very soon hopefully if I don't get writers block. Anyways please review! Thanks so much. If your reading this you shoud also read cassielovestwilight's story Little Mysteries. Its amazing and a great story in the works!**


	5. Chapter 5 sex and the city

**A/n yes the Gorgeous god returns! Thanks to cassielovestwilight again for being a constant support and to all the others! Please reviewww!**

* * *

"Bella did you hear me? Come on lets get drinks!" Alice's voice suddenly brought me out of my trance. Whaaa… oh yeah coming. We walked over to the bar and Alice ordered us two sex on the beach cocktails. The name alone made me scared. I blush alone without help but the thought of an alcoholic beverage called sex on the beach made me tomato red.

"So did you scope out any cute guys yet?" she asked me. Uhm no, not really. Boy was that a lie I thought. There just happens to be an amazingly gorgeous guy. I mean come on he dazzles women. I saw him over at a table near the bar. Hm that's weird shouldn't there be girls throwing themselves at him? There was a big guy with him. Tall, beefy in a way, with curly dark hair. Cute, but not my type. The other guy with him tall but not as tall as the other one, muscular but not huge, and curly blonde hair. Also cute, but once again not my type. What was my type? I thought. Amazingly gorgeous guys with bronze hair. Yeah, because there are hundreds of them running around New York. Not that I should care though, school is my first priority.

"Ohhh I'm going to go talk to them! Will you be okay by yourself? Go mingle!" She walked off towards some guys near the dance floor. Alice was a tad bit perkier than normal. God it was probably the drink. She walked away and I hung out at the bar sipping my drink which was surprisingly really good.

A guy suddenly walked up. "Hi I'm Mike, Do you come here often?" Oh god I thought to myself. "Hi , Bella and no actually I just moved here.

We continued to talk, Well more like he droned on and on about his life and I just nodded. I was looking around for Alice to escape this guy. He kept running his hand down my thigh. Ugh. Another sleaze bag. New York is full of them.

Then Mike said he had to give a friend a ride and gave me his number and walked away. I let out a sigh of relief as he walked away. "Exhausted are we?" I turned to look at the owner of that incredibly smooth voice. My drop dropped a little. It was Edward from the plane. Uhm you could say, He was incredibly irritating. "I bet you looked extremely annoyed.". I laughed a little and we talked. "So how do you like New York so far?" I started to answer when some pretty girl walked up to Edward. "Edward hun you left me! Come on lets go back to my place!" She was very pretty. She was thin, but curvaceous, and she had strawberry blond hair. I knew it was too good to be true. This must be his girlfriend. "I'll be there in a bit hold on." She smiled and walked away. "Sorry about that. My brother and my cousin are constantly trying to hook me up with girls. Maybe we can catch up some time?" Uhm yeah sure. Alice walked up and said "Come on Bella I want you to meet somebody!" She dragged me away and I waved at him and saw him walk away. Damn, I sighed.

"Rosalie this is my dorm mate Bella, Bella this is Rosalie." I shook her hand and said hello. She was pretty, like straight off the pages of a Victoria Secret catalogue. She was tall, curvaceous, and had very long blond hair. "So do you like New York Bella?" Rosalie asked me. Uhm it's okay some of the people are crazy but I like it. "Yeah there are some pretty insane people but the atmosphere here is great, have you seen any cute guys?" She winked and I said, Uhm a couple but nobody really interesting. "Well don't worry cute guys are in abundance here!" We laughed and talked for a little and then Alice and I went home. This time it was a different taxi driver. Thank god.

"That was amazing Bella! Agh it was so fun we have to do that again!" Yeah I had fun too. "So hey who was that guy you were talking to at the bar?" Uhm, which one I said. "He had reddish brown hair and he looked amazing.", she cried out. Haha oh that one. That was Edward we met on the plane ride here and we talked a little. "Oh he was really cute you should go for him Bella!" I chuckled a little and sighed, I think he's probably dating someone. He was with some girl and they went back to her place. "Oh pooh Bella you were probably so much prettier than that girl anyways!" I loved Alice she was so sweet. No, She was really pretty and what would he see in me anyways I'm kind of plain. "Bella you are nowhere near plain! And tomorrow I'm going to make you look fabulous!" Oh no I thought I forgot about the shopping. "Now take a shower and let's get to bed we have a long day tomorrow!" I trudged my way to the bathroom and all I could think about was Edward and the long day ahead of me.

* * *

**A/n can you guess who the strawberry blond was?**

**yes yes it was Tanya. filthy skank haha**

**anyways revieww!**


	6. Chapter 6 partys dinners and im pooped!

**A/n Okay I officially deem cassielovestwilight my co writer for all her help and encouragement! Review please!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella Bella Wake up! We have a big day!" Alice was shaking me. "Get up silly!" I'm up I'm up! , I said a bit groggily. I went to go shower and when I walked out Alice had bagels and coffee waiting for me and an outfit laying on my bed. Oh god I moaned. Alice! "What Bella do you not like cream cheese?" No Alice it's not that, you're picking out my clothes for me? I feel like a 5 year old. "Well you dress like a 40 year old!" Alice chuckled a bit, "Come on Bella it's not going to hurt you now hurry up we have a lot of shopping to do!" I quickly put on the clothes. Dark wash skinny jeans, a purple button up blouse, and some black peep-toe flats. Okay so it wasn't that bad. Alice was grinning at me, "See it's not that bad not let's go!"

We walked out, hailed a taxi and then ended up on Madison Avenue. "Ohh lets go in here!" Alice squealed. We walked in and Alice was a blur. She was running around grabbing things off the rack tucking them under her arm. I just kind of stood there in shock. Suddenly she grabbed me and pushed me in a dressing room with all the clothes.

"Well how does it look Bella? Come out!" I walked out in a scooped neck, green dress.**(image in profile)** "Oh Bella that looks amazing on you! The green really compliments your hair!" I had to admit I liked it. I tried on several more things and we continued the shopping trip for hours.

My mom called about 4 hours later saying she would meet me at my dorm and then go to dinner. As soon as we got home Alice organize my closet and made room for the tons of new clothes she had bought me. I argued with her endlessly about letting me pay but she wouldn't hear of it. So I gave up reluctantly. "Ugh Bella what is this?" Alice asked me with a look of pure horror on her face. Oh my mom bought that for me in one of the gift shops at the airport, I told her. It was one of those I love New York shirts. "Bella this just doesn't compliment your frame at all!" She was shrieking at me. Okay Okay I won't wear it then. "You are a ballerina Bella you have an amazing dancers body you gotta flaunt it!" Alice was giving me that Girl please kinda look with the finger in my face.

"Now lets get you dressed to go out with your mom."

Alice turned around and looked through my closet finally picking out a nice v-neck blue dress**(picture in profile)** and some flats. I met my mom outside and we went to dinner at some little bistro uptown.

"Well Bella you look very nice." My mom was beaming. She always wanted me to dress up in nice clothes. I was probably one of the only ballerinas that dressed up so plain. Thanks mom, I said Alice took me shopping today. "Well that was nice of her" Then our waiter walked up to take our order. I looked up. Oh No, I thought. It was Mike the guy from the club. "Hey Bella nice to run into you again!" Ugh this day was getting longer and longer. Hey Mike. He chitchatted for a little then went to go place our order. "He seems nice" My mom said. Uhm yeah he's alright I met him at this club last night with Alice. Mike came back with our order and started telling me about this great party he wanted me to come too. "Yeah Bella you should totally come and bring friends too, A lot of people from the college campus are going to be there, You'll meet a lot of new people!" Yeah thanks Mike he handed me a flyer and walked away. "You should go Bella! You need some new friends in New York." Sometimes I wish my mom was one of those over bearing parents. Yeah I'll talk to Alice about it she'll probably want to go.

We left and went back to my dorm and my mom said goodbye to Alice and me and then started crying and hugging me. "I'm so proud of you honey! I'll come visit in a month or so. I love you sweetie!" I love you too mom. I gave her a hug and she left.

"Your mother is so sweet!" I turned to Alice. Yeah she is but I think it's going to be hard on her. Were like best friends and now she's going to be a little lonely without me. But at least she has my dad, I thought. Maybe now they can spend more quality time with each other.

"So how was dinner?" Alice asked me. It was good I saw that guy Mike from the club. He invited me to a party next weekend he said I could bring some people with me. Do you want to go I asked? "Oh my god I love parties! Lets go!"

We spent the rest of the weekend shopping and hanging out. But Monday was coming soon and that meant classes would be starting. I was a little nervous but it was okay.

Monday came and Alice and I walked to class. Thank god I had all classes with her. At least I wasn't alone. We waked into the classroom and some blonde girl bumped into Alice. "Excuse me", the girl said. She looked pretty but not as pretty as Alice anyways. "It's okay, my name is Alice and this is Bella." Alice smiled at her and she said, "My name is Portia it's nice to meet you" She smiled and then walked off with an excuse me.

We walked to our places. Guys were on one side and the girls on the other. We stretched and practiced our demi-plies, arabesques and our Chassé's. Our center practice was easy and I did some exercises on the barre**(bar but in ballet terms)**. The teacher came in and we introduced ourselves and then class was over.

I went home exhausted. The first day was over but I couldn't help but think about Edward for some reason. I was pretty sure I had seen him today in the hall but I wasn't sure. I fell into a deep sleep. All I did was dream about Edward.

* * *

**A/n sooo next chapters gon ahave some more Edward and a little drama oh yayy!**


	7. Chapter 7 mikes invite

**A/n Yayy so of course I have to thank cassielovestwilight for like the hundredth time. You have to read her story Little mysteries. It's so awesome. Anyways reviewww!**

**

* * *

  
**

School this week went by so fast. I did manage to see Edward in a couple of classes but he was on the guy's side and it was a pretty large class. But I was just glad to see him. I had a hard time focusing in class but I managed. Every time Alice caught me gazing at him she would pinch me and then in turn I would yell ow! and the class would look at me. I also saw him in the hall and it always seemed as he was always talking to a different girl, which I must admit, made me jealous. I mean we only talked like 2 times and it was only for about 5 minutes.

That Friday as soon as we got out of school Alice was jumping around in joy. Jeez Alice what are you so happy about? "It's the weekend and we have a party to go to tomorrow which means dress shopping and I invited Rose so lets go!" She dragged me to our dorm to put our backpacks down and we were out. She hailed a taxi and we met Rose on 56th and then shopped.

We went from store to store until we found the perfect dresses. Rose was the first to find hers. It was a red strapless dress with a sweetheart top **(picture in profile)**. It looked amazing on her. "So where exactly is the party going to be?", Rose asked me. Uhm it's at a club somewhere near the New York College campus. Mike's friend owns the club so he's hosting this big party. "OH there's going to be so many hot guys there!" Alice squealed in delight.

We went to the next store where Alice and I found our dresses. Alice's was a cute, silver bubble dress with a bowtie in the back.**(picture on profile)** It fit her personality perfectly. It was bubbly and it sparkled. My dress was a purple mini chiffon dress. **(Picture in profile)** It made me a little uncomfortable. The dress barely fell past my butt. "Isabella Marie Swan if you don't buy that dress I will shop for you the rest of your life!" OH god I better do what she says.

Alice and Rose were so excited for the party and all I was thinking about was Edward. It's not like we actually talked or anything but he was just so gorgeous.

It really wasn't fair. "Bella are you paying attention? I said I already found the most amazing shoes for our dresses while you were trying on things." Oh thanks Alice that's great. That night we decided to spend the night at Rose's apartment since she lived near the campus. We stayed up almost all night giving each other mani/pedi's and watching chick flick. It was actually a lot of fun.

The next morning we went out to breakfast, did some more shopping (Alice decided we needed some accessories to go with our outfits), then we went back home to start getting ready.

Alice and Rose had so much fun doing my hair and makeup. "You are going to look amazing Bella!" When they were finally done with me they started on themselves and I went to get dressed. When I was done I went to go get their approval. I walked in the bathroom and their jaws dropped. "Bella oh my god you look amazing!" "Bella you are Hot!" Thanks you guys. I blushed a deep red. When they were finally done gawking at me we decided to go.

The place was packed. There were tons of people mingling and laughing with each other. We decided to get drinks but Mike spotted us first. "Hey Bella you brought friends! You guys look great!" Thanks we all said at the same time and he smiled, "How about I get you guys some drinks come on." He walked us towards the bar and ordered us some mojitos. We chatted until some girl pulled Mike and told her to dance with him. He waved and Alice said, "Thank god he talks so much" Then Rose threw in a comment about his corny pickup lines to which we all laughed. "Oh look at that guy over there!" Alice pointed and then she strolled off towards him. "I think I'm going to go talk to some guys" Then Rosalie walked towards some guys at the end of the bar.

I was standing there not really wanting to talk to any guys. Then Mike showed up and handed me another drink. I noticed you were running on low. I smiled and then he asked me to dance. I didn't know if it was the strobe lights making me dizzy and sick or if it was the fact that Mike had his hands all over my body. I tried pushing him away, "Mike get off I need to sit." "Come on Bella were just Starting to have fun!" Then I finally got away but I didn't get far when I felt myself being grabbed and then it was all black.


	8. Chapter 8 EPOV

**A/n wow okay so I've been really getting into this story and I have all sorts of ideas and ideas from cassielovestwilight. Please enjoy and review!**

**EPOV**

I never really saw Bella. We had a couple classes together but I was on the complete opposite side of the room very far from her. She was beautiful. She looked so graceful and amazing when she practiced and stretched. It was great to watch her. Occasionally my brother Emmett had to hit me to get my attention back.

"Jeez man, you're always staring at that chick. Why don't you go talk to her?"

It's not that simple Emmett. "Dude you said you met her on a plane now you guys go to the same academy its fate man! What are you embarrassed to talk to her because you're a ballerina?" , He asked me. It's ballerino and no I'm not embarrassed. It's just I don't think she's interested in me and she probably thinks I'm taken thanks to you for throwing Tanya at me!

"Dude you have to admit she's hot." Yeah and she doesn't have a brain. Maybe she needs to follow the yellow brick road and go to oz and get one. Emmett and our cousin Jasper started snickering which got us glares from our teacher.

"Well maybe you'll get a chance to talk to her or something outside of school."

Yeah maybe. I walked out of class and to my locker. Then Sheila appeared out of nowhere. Ugh great, I thought. She was constantly asking me out and I repeatedly told her no but she couldn't get the hint. Emmett and Jasper walked by grinning. They found it amusing that girls were asking me out and I constantly told them no. Sometimes Emmett implied I was gay which earned him a punch in the gut. That's when he stopped.

As Sheila was talking I noticed Bella walking by. I always saw her but we never really acknowledged each other. She was beautiful. Her long chocolate hair and deep brown eyes. I just wanted to run my hands through her hair.

"Edward are you listening?, She prodded me in the arm. Huh? Oh yes. "Yes you'll go out with me?" Crap, Uhm no Sheila I'm sorry but I have plans with someone else that night. "What about next Weekend? She was so aggravating. NO have plans. I walked away before she could ask me about the weekend after that. I walked around the corner. "Hey Edward!" I yelped. "Dude calm down it's just me. Haha ladies got you scared or something?" , Emmett asked me. Haha yeah a little. Every time I turn around it's Sheila or some other bimbo asking me out.

"Dude most guy's like that but anyways you down for the party on Saturday?"

Yeah sure dude I'll see you at home. I walked to my back to my dorm.

Finally it was Friday. I fell asleep and all I dreamt of was Bella.

That night Emmett and I went with some buddies for some food.

I couldn't even think about the food all I thought about was Bella.

I wonder what she thought of me. She probably got the wrong impression since the whole Tanya thing and everytime she sees me I'm either doing plies or talking to some girl. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm gay or a player. Gay because I do plies and I wear tights or I'm a player because I'm in tights in a class with girls in skimpy leotards and I'm talking to girls all the time in the hall. Not the best impressions. "Dude attention Edward hellooooo" Emmett was snapping his fingers in my face, "You okay dude? , you look zoned out" Nah man just tired.

"Well you better not be tired tomorrow because we gotsa partayyyy!"

Yeah man. We went home and got in the shower. Damn all I could think about was Bella.

I woke up the next morning, got up, went running and grabbed some breakfast.

"Hey man you woke up pretty early how was your morning?" , Jasper asked me.

Yeah it was pretty good where's Em? I asked him. "Oh he went to the gym for an hour, said he's gona lift weights while he watches girls do squats." Oh wow.

We talked for a little then decided to go to the gym too. Jasper and I were in pretty good shape; ballet does that to you but Emmett, he as something else. He was big and the image of him in tights is hilarious.

We got to the gym and worked out for a little. Then we went to go find Emmett who was standing behind some girl on a treadmill. "Ahem Em?" Emmett dropped

His dumbbell and looked at us. "Oh hey guys I was just working out my triceps." He looked at us and we just started snickering. "Right Em whatever you say." , Japser told him in a sarcastic tone.

We left the gym and headed back to the dorms to get ready.

"So do you know what shirt your going to wear?" Jasper asked me. Uhm yeah I think I'm just going to wear that black one with stripes. (Picture in profile) "What about you Jasper?" I asked him. "I think I'm just going to wear this dark blue one. (Picture in profile.) Emmett what about you? Emmett ran out of the bathroom with a comb and started doing an impression of Elvis. Jasper and I laughed at Emmett until he stopped. "I'm wearing this incredibly sexy red shirt" (picture in profile) Emmett always told us red attracted the ladies to him. We all ended up wearing black slacks.

We left to the party. Emmett blabbing on and on about all the "dime pieces" as he liked to refer to them, that were going to be there. Jasper and I just sighed the whole way. We finally got to the party. Jasper went to the bar and Emmett went to go talk to girls. Jasper came back with our drinks and then some girl asked him to dance so I was left all alone. My eyes scanning the room.

That's when I saw her. She was dancing with some guy who looked like he thoroughly enjoyed himself. He had his hands all over her body but she looked pained and distressed. She pushed him away and walked but he followed her. He grabbed her arm and then I went to help her. She fell on the ground and I started calling her name. Bella! Bella! Are you alright? "Hey man get away from her she's all mine tonight!" That piece of crap referred to her like that. As if she was some ordinary girl he could sleep with. I got up and swung at him. People were gasping and looking. Then I picked up Bella and carried her to a cab.


	9. Chapter 9 suprise suprise!

**A/n Heyy you guys thanks for the reviews and stuff. I would like to thank;; aliceandra, visiongirl987, J'ADORE JUICY COUTURE, JuJubilee, Massikur, and of course the amazing cassielovestwilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I was in something moving. Where was I? Where are Alice and Rosalie? Who is holding me? Oh my god did someone kidnap me?

Then I heard his voice, "Just drop us off right here. Thank you" I felt brisk air on my legs and warm strong arms wrapped around me. I couldn't really see. My head was groggy and my eyelids were heavy. Then I felt something soft under me. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up. Where was I? The events of last night playing in my head. Alice and Rose dancing. Mike buying me a drink. Mike dancing with me, groping my body. The thought made me sick. Oh god, what did Mike put in my drink? I opened my eyes. Oh my god.

**EPOV**

I took her into a cab. We finally arrived at the dorms. I paid the driver and took her into my arms and carried her up the steps to my room. I unlocked the door and set her on my bed. Emmett and Jasper weren't in the room so that probably meant they were crashing at one of our friend's houses. She looked so helpless. I just hope she would be okay. Hopefully it wasn't some crazy drug like ecstasy. I moved her a little to pull the comforter over her. She groaned a bit and then she was out.

I stayed by her all night sleeping then waking up to check on her. Then I heard her. Edward. Was she awake? Did she know it was me? I looked at her but her eyes were closed. She repeated my name one more time. I stifled a laugh. She talks in her sleep. It was cute. I could just imagining her blush at the thought of me knowing that she sleep talks.

It was morning. I quickly made myself some coffee and went back to her. She looked adorable. Sleeping beauty I should call her. If only I was the prince to awaken her. Her eyes fluttered open. She had a confused look. She got up and looked at me. Her eyes wide with shock or fear. I wasn't sure. Uhm hello Bella?

**BPOV**

I'm in a room with Edward. For Christ's sake Edward! "Uhm hello Bella?"

I couldn't even get words out of my mouth. He chuckled. "Are you alright?" , he asked me. Uhm what ha...happened to me? I stuttered. He looked concerned. "You were at the party last night and I think that guy Mike slipped something in your drink. He was dancing with you and you were trying to get away, he grabbed your arm and then you fell. I took care of him and I helped you up and took you home." I was in shock and without even thinking I started sobbing. He immediately pulled me close. "Shh it's alright Bella everything's okay."

I finally controlled myself and asked him if he would help me home.

I found my keys in my purse; thank god Edward had got it for me when he carried me out of the club. I opened the door and a very scared looking Alice greeted me with a hug.

"Oh Bella Where have you been? I was so worried about you are you okay? Do you have a hangover?" A million questions and then she turned to Edward and said, "What the hell did you do to her? Did you guys sleep together? Did you rape her? So help me god I will tear you limb from limb!" Alice looked incredibly menacing at this point. I jumped in. No Alice he helped me. Last night Mike put something into my drink and he was dancing with me and he wouldn't let go of me and I fell and well Edward punched him and took me home.

Alice turned to Edward and apologized and thanked him. Then she called Rose and told her everything. "Honey I think you should take a shower you look like a mess" I turned to Edward and thanked him. He said he would drop by later to check on me. Damn I thought. He's sweet too. I turned towards he bathroom and almost had a heart attack. I really did look like a mess and the worst part was that Edward had seen me like this. My hair looked like a hurricane and my makeup was smeared. Dear lord.

I got out of the shower feeling so much better. Edwards was standing there looking exhausted. Hi, I managed to say weakly. "Hi" He smiled at me. God he had an amazing smile. This crooked little grin that just dazzled me. Where is Alice? I asked. "She went to go get you some breakfast and to get your friend Rose. Oh okay. Uhm thanks so much for everything last night. Thank god you were there I don't know what I would have done. "Just call me your knight in shining armor." He smiled that amazing smile of his and I almost melted.

What the hell was I thinking? I cannot be interested in him. He was talking to a different girl all the time. I know there are a lot of male ballerinas but almost all of them were gay. He probably slept with the headmistress or dean whatever to get in so he could ogle (stare at) the many girls in leotards. I cannot be interested in him! And besides I was here for ballet not guys. I need to stay focused.

He told me he needed to go find his brother and cousin. He told me he would come by and visit and if I needed anything to call him. He gave me his number and left.

Alice came home about 5 minutes later with bags of food and Rose. Rose immediately pulled me into a hug. "Oh god are you alright? I am going to tear Mike into pieces, that piece of shit. Yes I'm fine it's okay.

We ate and then Alice smiled at me. What? "Well hello Bella! That amazingly gorgeous guy your always admiring just freaking saved you hello! What did you guys do last night?" Uhm nothing I don't even remember anything. "Oh man Bella how romantic, some sexy man just saved you! How sweet is that?" Rose was beaming. I guess it was nice. But I can't get involved with him. I need to focus on school. "You do have a point everytime I turn around there's always some girl he's talking to. How many girlfriends does he have?" Alice looked at me with a slightly amazed yet disgusted face. I don't know I just need to stay away from him. "I think we should go shopping!" Alice sang. Oh no I groaned. She ran to my closet. This was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

Ugh I didn't want to leave her. But I needed a shower and time to think. I told her I would be back later. I went back to my dorm, which isn't so far from hers I thought. I stripped off my clothes (sexy right!) and got in the shower. I ran my fingers through my hair.

Man Bella's hair felt amazing last night. It's so soft. Ugh what was I thinking? She would never be interested in me. Hell, she probably thinks I took advantage of her or something last night. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her last night in her sleep. She was so beautiful. I was infatuated with her. Everything about her enticed me, her scent, her hair, the way she blushed. Even when she talked in her sleep. When I saw Mike with his hands all over my Bella I wanted to strangle him, my Bella? Snap out of it Edward! You need to stay focused. You guys aren't even dating or anything and she isn't even interested in you.

I got out of the shower and called Emmett. "Hey man I'm almost home. What happened to you last night? Jasper and I were looking for you." I'll tell you everything when you get back. "Alright man we'll be home in ten" Damn. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/n so cute right! Edward is falling for her and Bella is falling for him but they're both in freaking denial. Anyways more chapters soon! My brain is full of ideas and Im sure cassielovestwilight has great ideas too!**


	10. Chapter 10 The cafe

**A/n Thank you to clandestine724 and the amazinggggg cassielovestwilight!**

**Without her support I don't think I would be writing this chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

What in the hell is going on with me? I never really had any serious relationships with girls. It was always school, hockey, and parties. Sure I took girls on dates but it never ended up into anything serious.

I heard the door open and Jasper and Emmett walked in. "Dude where did you go?" Em said and then Jasper asked, "What's the story Dude we heard you punched some dude." I told them the whole story. Everything about Mike and the drink, the dancing and how I took Bella home. "Oh man did you score?" No man I just took her here and made sure she was okay. "That's great you're her very own hero now" Jasper winked at me. I don't think so man. I mean I don't think she's even interested in me. "Dude if you haven't noticed you guys were on a plane together, then you go to the same academy, you have the same classes, and you just saved her from the lame no game Newton!" Emmett was throwing his hands around like he was doing a puppet show of the whole story. "Em does have a point Edward. You guys are constantly running into each other. Just go for it. Maybe you should ask her out on a date." I sighed. Yeah maybe. I decided to go out for a jog. I needed to clear my head. But all I could think about was Bella.

**BPOV**

Great. This day was going to be so long. Alice and Rose decided we needed to go shopping. We headed out to some of our frequented stores. Alice decided I needed lingerie. Alice I really have no need for this. I don't plan on seducing any guys anytime soon. "Oh well I'm just preparing you for when you decide to seduce Edward." Alice and Rose started giggling. You guys I don't even think he's interested in me.

"Oh please Bella!" Rose was looking at me with a frustrated expression. "He clearly adores you, just the way he looks at you is heart warming." Alice said in what sounded like some love struck gossiping teenager. You guys really he's always with girls.

I think he's dating someone anyways. Alice and Rose sighed. We continued on our shopping trip. Alice throwing things and buying me things the whole way.

We finally decided to stop and grab something to eat so we went to our favorite café. They continued to talk about some guys they met at the club that they were fawning over already. Only Rose and Alice could have 2 guys tripping over themselves.

"Oh man I am so hungry I think I'm going to order the broccoli and cheddar soup" Rose said and Alice chimed in "Oh me too!" Uhm I'm going to the bathroom just order me the same thing. I walked off to the bathroom and there he was. My own Greek God, but who was he with. Oh it was that girl Tanya from the club the first time. I knew it was too good to be true. She had her hand on his knee and then she was kissing him. I gasped and he turned to look at me. I ran past them into the bathroom. I quickly texted Rose and Alice alerting them of what I had just seen. Great. I couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed. But it didn't matter anyways I needed to focus on school, right?

**EPOV**

I was jogging in a nearby park when I decided I was hungry. I stopped by my favorite café and ordered a turkey sandwich when the waiter disappeared I heard a very unwanted but familiar voice ringing in my ear. "Oh Edward what a nice surprise hun you haven't returned any of my calls!" Great. It was Tanya. Tanya sat down in the set next to me with her hand on my knee trying to talk seductively to me.

"Edward why haven't you returned any of my calls? "

I told you Tanya I have school to worry about and frankly I'm not interested, I told her.

"Well Edward I could be after school snack" and with that she kissed me. I heard a gasp and I turned to see Bella looking a little shocked and tomato red. Damn Tanya. Great now Bella is getting a wrong impression. I was going to say something to Bella like it's not what it looks like but what would that matter? It's not like we were dating. I saw her rush to the bathroom.

I pushed Tanya off of me and ran out of the café I heard Tanya screaming something but I wasn't paying attention. I needed to get back to the dorm and talk to Em and Jasper.

**BPOV**

I can't believe what I just saw. I came out of the bathroom and when I was sure it was safe and saw Tanya still sitting at the table looking flustered. But no Edward. I wonder where he ran off to. I went back to the table and Rose looked pissed.

That two timing piece of garbage!" Rose was infuriated and I was scared for anybody else that pissed her off.

Rose calm down it's not like I was dating him or anything.

"Yeah but I mean he saves you and now he's with some other girl. Are you sure he didn't do anything to you last night?" Alice asked me.

NO! Oh god no. I highly doubt that. I think I would know.

"You guys looked like you had a spark!" Rose wailed.

Well maybe he was just trying to be a nice guy. It was thoughtful of him. I heard an irate Tanya walk past me but not without giving me a death glare. Rose shot one right back at her and she quickly waltzed off.

"I'll rip that girl to pieces. Stupid bimbo." Rose looked like she was going to tear her to bits. That's what I loved about her though. She always looked out for her friends.

We left and Rose and Alice continued to talk about the two guys they met at the club.

"He was so cute and he has the most magnificent eyes! His eyes just sort of pierced into mine!" Alice looked delighted.

"Well Emmett was looking at me like he wanted to rip my clothes off and I really wish he did. The way he had his hands on my body whoo!" Rosalie had this lustful look in her eyes.

Alice and I groaned at the same time. "Please spare us the details!" Alice giggled and Rose shot an annoyed look at her.

We got back to the dorm and I unloaded the numerous amounts of bags. We ate all day and watched movies. It was a rest from all the shopping and partying we had done.

After a while Rose left back to her apartment and Alice and I went to bed. I lay in bed for awhile thinking about Edward. Why would I even think he was interested in me? Sure we had sparks I guess but I probably imagined it. Just static maybe. I finally fell asleep but all I dreamt of was Edward.

**EPOV**

Great, just great. God Damn Emmett and Jasper for introducing me to that girl. Bella

Probably thought I was dating her. The look on her face was shocked. Maybe because she thought I was dating Sheila or maybe because she thought I liked her. I didn't really know and didn't care to think about it.

I stalked home and told Jasper everything. Emmett was at the gym no doubt looking at someone women's backside.

"Dang man, Did she say anything?"

No she just gasped and walked past us.

"Talk to her man tell her it was nothing." Jasper spoke calmly.

It's not like we were dating or anything. I just helped her in the club that's it. I'm sure if I hadn't someone else would have.

"Yeah but you did, you guys are always staring at each other all the time. She probably likes you and your just too blind to see."

Yeah I guess. I just hope your right. I showered, watched some TV and then went to bed. All I could think about was Bella. That night I dreamt of her. Tomorrow was going to be an awkward day.

* * *

**a/n okay yes yes i had to throw in Tanya just for some fun. Next chaper i bring in a little more of Jasper and Emmett. Yes those are the guys that Alice and Rose met. Hello! anyways im coming up with more ideas for the next chapter so it prolly won't be up till later tonight. anyways review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 partners

**A/n I love reviews you guys! thank you to Twilight's Abercrombie, and Dreamergirldreams you guy brightened my day!**

**Thanks cassielovestwilight again! Haha read her story! Little Mysteries.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

"WAKE UP BELLA TIME FOR CLASS!" ugh Alice and Rose had the loudest voices ever. Rose was running around with tights and a bagel in hand. While Alice was sitting on my bed looking at me impatiently. "Rose decided to move to the dorm next door isn't that great! Now get up lazy butt!" Alice said in her high-pitched voice.

I'm up I'm up. God you guys. I got up reluctantly and made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a comb and began putting my hair into a bun. The amount of bobby pins and hairspray we went through would put a Vegas showgirl to shame. As soon as I got my hair into a seemingly perfect bun I walked out to the kitchen.

"Rose is going to move her stuff in this afternoon so were going to go help her and then we're going to shop for new house supplies." Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

We walked to class. I stopped for a second. Edward was standing at the bars on the guy's side with the two guys from before, the big guy and the tall and lean guy.

They were stretching and I couldn't help but look at him. He was a picture of perfection. His tight shirt showing off his abs and you could see his perfectly defined muscles. He was wearing sweat pants that showed off his butt a little.

"Oh look Rose it's our friends from the club!" Alice looked delighted.

I asked them, who? The two guys talking to Edward! Oh my God I thought.

"Look how hot he looks stretching." Rose was biting her lip probably to keep her from expressing her naughty thoughts. I was in a bit of shock.

"Alright class today we're going to pair you up!" I immediately snapped out of my trance. God who would I end up getting stuck with? Isabella Swan your partner is Erik Yorkie. I turned and looked around to see who it was. A greasy haired guy smiled and waved back. Ugh I sighed.

"Edward Cullen your partner is Portia Winchester." That girl from the first day I thought. It turned out that Alice was paired with Jasper Hale and Rosalie was paired with Emmett Cullen. The guys from the club. Emmett turned out to be Edward's brother and Jasper was their cousin. What a small world. I was happy that I didn't get paired with Edward that would have been awkward and I needed to focus on ballet. We were having a recital at the end of the year and I needed to focus if I wanted a good part. But secretly a part of me wished I would be partners with him to hold his hands in mine and feel the passion erupting from our bodies as we danced. But I didn't need the distraction.

**EPOV**

I saw her walk in but I didn't want to seem like I was staring. I was stretching with Em and Jazz when they started talking about the girls that ha just walked in.

"Hey those are the girls we met at the club." Emmett and Jasper looked excited.

"Damn Rosie is looking hot" Emmett said. He looked like he wanted to go grab her and have his way with her. Jazz just put in a comment about the shorter one with black hair looking astounding. But I only had eyes for Bella. She was beautiful. Her long mahogany hair pulled into a bun. Wisps of hair framed her face. God I just wanted to take my hand and place the hairs behind her ear and stroke her cheek.

God damn Edward snap out of it. Ballet, Ballet, Ballet I repeated the mantra in my head until the teacher came in. There were two teachers but only one was talking to us. "Alright class today we're going to pair you up!" I wonder what bimbo I would get stuck with. I wish I could be partners with Bella but I knew that would just distract me. It turned out that she got paired up with some guy named Erik Yorkie. He always tried to make small talk with me but he was annoying too.

"Edward Cullen your partner is Portia Winchester" Ugh I moaned. She looked at me and winked. I couldn't help but dread this. She was persistently asking me out on dates and trying to "put the moves on me" as Emmett liked to refer to it. He and Jasper were lucky they were paired with the girls they met at the club. We all walked over to our partners and introduced ourselves and chatted until the teacher gave us our steps. I looked over at Bella she didn't look to pleased and I couldn't help but grin.

"Well I'm glad I make you happy." I looked up and saw Portia very close to my face. I backed up.

Uhm Hi Portia. Jeez she looks like her smile was permanently plastered on to her face. It looked overdone. Like the edges of her mouth were taped back.

The teacher showed us the steps and we followed. I occasionally glanced over to Bella and her partner, Erik and he had accidentally stepped on her toes. She did not look happy.

_haha look at him trying to impress her. I wonder how she would feel if she was partners with me?_

When the teacher called us and told us class was over I was so relieved I practically ran out of the class but unfortunately Portia was hot on my heels.

"Edward! My father is throwing a party tonight, everybody is coming won't you come to?"

Uhm maybe, I answered. I have to go I'll see you tomorrow and I rushed off.

I got back to the dorm room to find Jasper and Emmett looking excited.

"Dude we are so going to this party tonight!" Emmett was running around the room no doubt looking for another one of his numerous red shirts.

"Bella is room mates with Rose and Alice, this is a perfect chance for you to go and get to know her." Jasper looked calm unlike Emmett.

I don't know man. It might be kind of awkward and it's Portia's party I see her enough as it is.

"Haha dude she was all over you it was hilarious you looked like you had a stick up your butt the whole class!" Emmett was chuckling.

"Can it Em!" I snarled. He stopped and continued looking for his "Love" Shirt.

I decided to go to the party on the condition they would try to stay near me so Portia couldn't try anything to crazy and we would leave if I felt too uncomfortable.

_I was really not looking forward to this at all._

**BPOV**

The whole class was dreadful. Erik stepped on my toes at least 3 times.

It was bad enough that my feet ached enough from my ballet slippers.

He just made it worse. Erik asked me if we could go out to dinner sometime and I told him when I had an open day available. He looked optimistic and walked to get his bags. I was a tad bit happy though because I saw Edward a couple times and he seemed irritated by Portia no doubt.

_ haha look at her trying to impress him. I wonder how he would feel if he was partners with me?_

I ran out of class back to the dorm. Rose and Alice walked in about 10 minutes later looking very pleased.

"Bella we're going to a party tonight at that girl Portia's house and you're going!"

Alice was not the one to give up.

Ugh Alice what happened to moving Rose's stuff here?"

"We're doing that tomorrow instead"

Alice never gave up so I had to go.

"Emmett and Jasper are going to be there too" Rose practically sang and then added, "And Edward's going to be there too! Great chance for you guys to talk" I moaned this was going to be an awkward night. After dressing me up in dark skinny jeans and a cute blouse and some pumps we left. Rose and Alice's dates were going to be meeting us at the party.

_I was really not looking forward to this at all._

* * *

**A/n heck yes another girl coming in between Edward and bella. I just had to do it. Do you like how theyre thinking the same things? please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Portias party

**A/n I want to thank all those that have subscribed, favorited, and reviewed. Thanks again to cassielovestwilight again for like the hundredth time but she is a great support.**

**BPOV**

I walked in not knowing what to expect. It wasn't formal but I still felt a little under dressed. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing near a table of hor d'eouvres. Edward of course looked amazing. All the guys were dressed similar, dark slacks and a dress shirt. Edward probably looked amazing. No doubt he looked amazing without anything. He was a god. He dazzled me and I was scared to admit it. I was infatuated but I tried not to seem like I was staring I followed Rose and Alice over to the guys. Emmett greeted Rose and the turned to greet me.

"Well you must be the amazing Bella, I've heard so much about you. Eddie over here doesn't shut up about you and of course Rose filled me in about her best friend.

Edward looked embarrassed and I was blushing. I could feel the warmth filling my cheeks. It hadn't been 5 minutes and already it was weird.

"Stop calling me Eddie, I'm sorry about him I just told him about that night at the club." He quickly explained to me, which I answered with a simple oh.

"Yeah and he's never stopped talking about you since." Emmett stated and he and Jasper started chuckling. Edward just glared at them and I had a feeling they were going to get it after the party.

Rose and Alice left with the guys so I was left with Edward.

So how do you like school? , I asked trying to make it seemingly less awkward. I didn't want to come to the subject of that day in the café.

"It is okay, the weather is bearable, the city is nice, but the classes are unbearable" He rolled his eyes over to Portia. I laughed and he smiled his amazing crooked grin.

Uh-oh 3 o' clock I told him. He looked confused so I looked towards the oncoming trouble that was going to ensue, Portia was walking towards her with what seemed like her dad.

"Hello Edward, this is my dad Roger Winchester I was just telling him what an amazing dancer you are." She turned and smiled. The smile that made her face look abnormal.

"Ah yes Edward Cullen is it? I have heard so much about you from Portia here."

I tried to stifle my giggles but I couldn't help but look amused. Edward gave me a pleading look to help him but I just smiled.

"I think you should show your fellow guests how ballet is really done!" Mr. Winchester said with great enthusiasm.

Yes Edward show them how ballet is really done, I told him and then giggled. His gorgeous green eyes were begging me to get him away from Portia but I thought it was for his own good. It's his fault he's so damn gorgeous and girls are fawning over him.

Portia grabbed his arm and dragged him into the middle of the room then Portia's dad was on the microphone announcing they were going to do a little performance for us. The song changed and they started dancing.

I couldn't help but to feel a tad jealous. He was spinning her like you see the couples in movies do. I wanted him to pull away from her and grab me and say the words, nobody puts baby in a corner. Okay I know it's a bit much but a girl can dream can't they? Finally the song was over and he bowed and she did a curtsey.

He walked over to me and grabbed my arm and we walked through the crowd.

"You could have saved me!" He had this very annoyed expression.

I giggled, well you looked pretty good out there and how was I supposed to save you from the clutches of Portia?

"I don't know! Knock over the table of appetizers or something" He was so cute when he was flustered.

Really? And waste all those little finger sandwiches? I don't really think the guests would appreciate that. He snorted and we went to the parlor.

There was a beautiful Grand piano in the corner and he sat down on the bench. He patted the spot next to him gesturing for me to sit down. I sat and he started to play a familiar melody.

Clair De Lune? You like Debussy? I admired his taste.

"Yes it's one of my favorites, you enjoy it as well? He asked me.

Yes it's one of my favorites. I was beginning to like him even more. He continued playing and then he turned me and said, "Bella you look amazing tonight."

I managed to stammer out a thank you and told hi he looked very nice himself.

He gave me that crooked grin and then helped me up from the bench.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" He asked

Uhm yes that would be nice I said and then smiled.

We walked down the sidewalk and he asked me questions about my family and my childhood. Then he said out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry about that day in the café. Tanya just pushes herself onto me all the time." He looked at the ground so I couldn't see his face.

Uhm it's okay. It didn't really have anything to do with me at all. I don't know why you would be apologizing.

_Why was he apologizing? We weren't dating or anything. We never even talked. _

"Well I've probably given you the wrong impression of myself. I'm not some hormonal guy messing with a different girl all the time."

Don't worry that wasn't what I was thinking.

_Yeah right that's exactly what I was thinking._

We arrived at my dorm none of the lights were on so I was guessing Rose and Alice were still at the party or sleeping. I unlocked the door and turned around to say goodnight and Edward was right in front of my face. I stared into his magnificent emerald green eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

He suddenly pressed his lips against mine and my lips responded to his. I gasped and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking I'm so sorry" He looked extremely flustered.

Uhm it's okay goodnight Edward, I turned and ran into my door closing the door behind me.

The light flickered on.

"Where the hell where you?!?" I turned and saw Rose and Alice looking at me with curiosity.

Uhm I was with Edward, I told them.

"OH MY GOD DETAILS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I was not one to defy Alice she would make my life hell.

I told them everything.

"He kissed you?" Alice was beaming.

"See pretty soon your going to be needing that lingerie I picked out for you"

Rose gave me a smirk and I just scowled at her.

After they were done questioning me I showered and then went to bed. I couldn't sleep I just lay there thinking.

Why did he kiss me? Damn he looked nice today. What am I going to say tomorrow?

Tomorrow, Oh no it was going to be an awkward day once again.


	13. Chapter 13 pucks to plies

**A/n Jeez dude okay so I have some ideas gona play around with them until I fit them into the story but for now enjoy! Please review. I might now post more until a couple more days. I have exams and my Internet is stupid. Anyways thank you cassielovestwilight for bringing me an awesome new idea for the next chapters, which I am sure, you guys are going to love!**

**BPOV**

I woke up. A million thought running through my head.

_What was I going to say to him? Are we going to pretend nothing happened? Does this mean he likes me or what?_

The thoughts plagued me all the way to class. I could hardly walk right.

Rose and Alice seemed to notice but didn't bother to push it. They knew I would tell them what was up when I knew what was up. I walked into class and he was there. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were stretching and doing some bar exercises. I decided to do the same. We were doing partner exercises again and Erik managed to step on my toes some more. I noticed Edward and Portia dancing over in the corner. He looked distracted. Like he wasn't even paying attention. It seemed as if he was mechanical. Lifting Portia, Spinning Portia, and dancing as if he were a robot. No emotion.

The bell finally rang and Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett were going to help move Rose's things to the dorm and I told them I would unpack. I walked out of class and then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella" a velvet smooth voice said my name.

I turned and our eyes met. His brilliant emerald eyes gazing into mine.

"Bella I'm so sorry about last night, that was completely uncalled for and ughh"

Its okay Edward it wasn't that bad. I chuckled.

He gave me that amazing crooked grin of his. The grin that made me feel all weak.

"Allow me to take you to dinner to make up for it."

Really Edward it's okay I don't want you to feel bad. It was just a kiss.

"Well still just grace me with your company." He winked at me.

I felt like putty. He could manipulate me with his words.

Uhm sure why not. I smiled and he took my arm and led me to my dorm.

I thanked him and we agreed he would pick me up for dinner on Friday.

I couldn't help it I was extremely excited.

Alice and Rose weren't back yet. Probably still packing or grabbing a bite to eat. I decided to go for a jog in the park. Of course my run did get a little interesting when Edward came out of nowhere and jogged along with me.

_God he looks amazing when he runs. His hair oh my god his hair. I just wanted to rub my hands through it. Stop it Bella!_

"So I didn't know you could run so fast" He smiled at me.

Hah I'm surprised I haven't tripped yet but don't hold your breath.

He laughed a little and we continued jogging. We got to a bench and we sat down and talked a little.

So you don't really strike me as a ballerina, when did you start dancing? I asked him.

"Well actually I got into ballet because of hockey." He grinned sheepishly.

HAHAHA what? How do you go from pucks to plies?

"Don't laugh its very manly"

Haha sure, I laughed at him and he gave me his pouty look. God I wanted to kiss those lips again.

So explain please, I looked at him in interest.

"Well Emmett, Jasper and I were on the Vancouver hockey team, our coach brought in a ballet instructor. Said it would help our coordination. I just kind of took to it. Emmett has called me "Boyerina" ever since. Anyways the ballet instructor brought in a scout form the ABA to look at us. He ended up picking me, Emmett Jasper, and this other kid Josh. He decided not to come though.

Guess he thought it wasn't very manly. We were given full scholarships. I guess I was tired of getting slammed into walls and busting my teeth."

Oh so that's your story. I smiled. Well I guess I should be getting home soon.

"I'll walk you home." He smiled and my heart fluttered.

Okay thanks, we walked and he dropped me off in front of my dorm.

_What should I say to him? Is he going to kiss me? Ugh I still don't even know why he kissed me. Is it because he likes me?_

He reached out towards my face and tucked a hair behind my ear.

"Goodbye Bella I'll see you in class" He smiled and then walked away.

I walked into my dorm tripping over clothes and went to take a shower.

All I thought about was Edward.

**EPOV**

That day in class we did partner exercises. I looked over at Bella a couple times. I caught her wincing and felt bad. Erik was probably a horrible partner. What was he even doing in ballet?

All I could think about in class was Bella. My thoughts roaming to how her hair felt and how I wanted to kiss her.

_Why did I kiss her? I made things completely awkward. I hardly know her._

I decided I would talk to her after class.

When class was over I ran out to catch up with Bella. I called her name and she spun around. Her eyes gazed into mine and then I spoke.

Bella I'm so sorry about last night, that was completely uncalled for and ughh.

"Its okay Edward it wasn't that bad." , She chuckled.

So does that mean she thinks I'm a good kisser?

I was beaming inside. I gave her a grin and said,

Allow me to take you to dinner to make up for it.

"Really Edward it's okay I don't want you to feel bad. It was just a kiss."

_Just a kiss? Man I thought it meant more to her.  
_

Well still just grace me with your company, I winked at her and she gave me a sweet smile.

"Uhm sure why not" She smiled again and I walked her to her dorm. We made arrangements for me to pick her up at her dorm on Friday. I was so excited. I got home and then decided to go jogging.

The day was getting better. I ran into Bella during my jog and we talked for a bit and I told her the story of how I got into ballet, which made her laugh. Apparently she didn't see how I went from pucks to plies. Either way I still came home sore.

I walked her to her dorm. We gazed into each other's eyes for a bit and then I reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed. God how I loved it when she blushed. I said goodnight and I practically skipped to my dorm. I couldn't wait for Friday.


	14. Chapter 14 jogging

**A/n okay so thanks for the reviews and to cassielovestwilight for all her help.**

**This chapter would not be written without her and I am so glad for her help and her support. Thanks also to twilights Abercrombie, dark chocolate princess, Ahxo, and anybody else that reviewed !**

**EPOV**

Class went as usual. Today I was a bit happier which made Portia happier which in turn made our teacher happier. I was glad. I had a pretty good night. Bella actually said hello to me today before taking her spot on the bar. Emmett and Jasper gave me a wink. I smiled at them. Today was a very good day.

After class I walked behind Bella. Her figure was amazing. I mean she was amazing in so many ways but I just had to compliment her backside.

I saw her begin to trip and I grabbed her. I pulled her up into my arms. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into mine. I resisted the urge to kiss her. She smelled amazing, like freesias.

"Hello Edward" She blushed and I just chuckled.

I helped her up onto her feet. Well aren't you just the most graceful ballerina ever, I said.

"Haha your lucky this is the first time you've seen me trip. I'm practically a walking accident", Bella stated.

Haha well I'll be happy to catch you anytime, I smiled warmly aware of her blushing face.

She smiled and thanked me for saving her. We said our goodbyes and left.

**BPOV**

I was very happy in class. I managed the courage to say hi to Edward, which he returned along with one of those famous crooked grins. God. He was so dazzling.

I just wanted to kiss every inch of his glorious body.

After class I planned on going home and then maybe some jogging. But of course I had to trip. A strong arm grabbed me. Man I hoped it was who I thought it was.

He pulled me into his arms and I gazed into those magnificent emerald orbs.

_God they were mesmerizing._

Hello Edward. Gosh I was an idiot. He chuckled and helped me to my feet.

"Well aren't you just the most graceful ballerina ever" He smiled. He looked like a god smiling down on me.

Haha your lucky this is the first time you've seen me trip. I'm practically a walking accident, He looked at me in amusement after I said this.

"Haha well I'll be happy to catch you anytime", He said in his velvety smooth voice.

_Oh my god. He was my shining knight in armor._

I told him thanks and we parted ways. I was really falling for him. It was ridiculous. He had me thinking about him all the time.

I got home changed into some sweats and put on some sneakers and went out for a jog.

I jogged my way to the park and made a couple laps. Then somebody said, Hey!

I turned and looked it wasn't Edward. It was some guy. He was tall, sort of lean, and he had dark blonde hair.

"Hi I'm James. I see you jog around here a lot."

Uhm yeah I like to exercise, I told him.

"Yeah I can see you look so toned. You look really good.", Hw said and then winked.

He was sizing me and I didn't like it. Uhm yeah thanks, well I should really be getting back to my dorm. I started walking away but he grabbed my shoulder.

Excuse me, I jerked away from him.

"Sorry but how about you give me your number and we get to know each other"

I'm already seeing somebody sorry. I tried walking away from him but I could hear him still following me.

I quickly walked back to the dorm but he was still following me. I got to my door and fumbled with the lock.

"Come one just give me a chance, I don't bite." He held his face close to mine.

I got the door open and ran inside he tried pushing the door open but he put his foot in.

"Come on sweet thing"

Get away right now or I'll call the police.

"Fine damn girl your feisty."

He walked away from the door. I waited until I was sure he had left and sat down.

God if only Edward was there. My night in shining armor. Today didn't end so well. Rose and Alice came home and I told them what happened.

"Oh god Bella I'm so sorry me and Rose should have went with you or something." Alice and Rose looked so guilty.

No you guys it's not your fault I should have told you where I was going or at least brought someone with me.

"Well it'll be okay next time don't go alone or jog closer to the dorms."

I sighed and agreed I went to take a shower the events of the day running through my head.

_What if he came back? What if he hurt Alice or Rose? It would be all my fault Ugh why did I come home? I should have led him somewhere else, somewhere public. I am so stupid._

I got out of the shower and all I could think about was that incident. I was so scared.

I went to school the next day and I was a little better. After all Edward had just said hi to me. Today was Friday, the day of our date. I was ecstatic. Calm down Bella jeez I thought to myself. Class went like every other class. Erik stepped on my toes a couple times. But I didn't care. I was going on a date with Edward Cullen. How could I not be happy? Well we didn't officially agree that it was a date but still it was close to a date.

I started to leave class but Erik stopped me asking me if I was free or not.

Sorry Erik I have plans tonight with Edward.

"Oh okay maybe next time" I smiled at him. He looked a bit disappointed.

I felt a little bad. But hey I'm sure he would find somebody.

I walked out of class and Edward walked up to talk to me.

"I'm really looking forward to our uhmm whatever you call it tonight." We chuckled.

Yeah I am too I said then smiled.

"So I saw Erik looked a little disappointed. Did you break that poor boy's heart again?" He winked.

"Haha very funny. I just told him I already had plans with you tonight"

"Oh great so when he comes after me with a butcher knife what am I supposed to do?"

"Haha I'm sure you can take him tough guy." I playfully punched him in the arm and he pouted.

"Ow that hurt a tad bit." I giggled and asked him if he wanted me to kiss it and make it better.

"Actually I would." Oh god. Did he really expect me to do that?

I leaned over to kiss his arm but he stopped me. He guided my chin up and softly kissed me on the lips.

"All better" He smiled and I blushed.

"So tonight at around 7 right?", I asked.

"Yeah I'll pick you up. He flashed his pearly whites and walked to his locker.

_Edward just kissed me Edward just kissed me Edward just kissed me!_

I sang that all the way home. Rose and Alice seemed to sense my joy because they sprinted over to me and pushed me on the bed.

"Alright spill it sister" Alice and Rose squealed. They knew something was up. I hardly talked to them in the past week and I was never this happy.

I kissed Edward! I just yelled it out.

"Oh my god! Break out the freaking lingerie! Bella has a boy Bella has a boy!, Rosalie wa dancing around the room.

I was blushing a deep red now.

"Come on let's get you ready!" Alice and Rose dashed to the bathroom.

They worked on me for what seemed like hours getting me primped.

By the end I looked amazing. I had to hand it to them. They worked wonders.

Rose actually talked me into the sexy matching bra and underwear but I assured her I didn't plan on seducing. Not tonight anyways.

"Agh he's at the door oh my god!" "Check her lip gloss!", Rose and Alice started scrambling around.

Alice ran and answered the door.

"Hi Edward! She's coming.", Alice told Edward.

I walked out into the living room.

"Wow Bella you look amazing"


	15. Chapter 15 date night

**A/N okay so wireless is not doing so well so the next update might be awhile sorry! Anyways thank you to all those that reviewed and much thanks to cassielovestwilight for taking me out of my writer's block rut! Thank you so much to cassielovestwilight. she has helped me in so many ways without her this chapter would not be here.  
**

**EPOV**

Alice let me in and I waited for Bella. It didn't take long. She looked amazing.

"Wow you look amazing." She blushed and I couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you Edward you look pretty good yourself", She said to me.

"Well you guys have lots of fun and I'll see you guys later." Alice winked and pushed us out the door.

"Well I guess we should be leaving", I took her arm and we walked.

I hailed a taxi and we were on our way to the restaurant.

"You look great tonight Bella I don't think I can tell you enough."

She blushed and all I wanted to do was stroke her warm cheeks. It was so cute when she blushed.

"Thank you." She smiled and her eyes twinkled.

We arrived at the restaurant and I helped her out the car. She stumbled right into my arms. I chuckled, "Am I really that dazzling?"

"Hah yes I'm so dazzled by you Edward that I can't seem to find my footing"

She laughed and I led her into the restaurant. I decided on an Italian restaurant, La Bella Nina. A friend recommended it to me and I thought it was perfect.

The waitress sat us down.

"So can I start you off with some drinks?" she asked.

"Yes my date and I will have cokes" She smiled at me and then turned and glared at Bella. Then she walked away.

"It seems that you have an admirer." Bella chuckled.

"Oh well I think she's just jealous that she's not the beautiful girl sitting next to me." She blushed a rosy pink after hearing my words.

"Oh please." She seemed a little embarrassed.

"Really Bella you are gorgeous."

A piano started playing somewhere. "Would you like to dance?", I offered.

Her face turned into a dismayed look she obviously didn't like my idea.

"Uhm I don't think that's such a good idea Edward. I only dance ballet."

"Ridiculous Bella it's all in the leading, I will not let you fall", I told her.

I held my hand out to her and she took it.

I put my hand on her back and held her close. We glided across the dance floor.

"See it's not so bad". I chuckled and she gave me a sour look.

"Yeah don't hold your breath I could trip any minute now.", She grumbled.

After a few dances we made our way through the crowd through the other dancing couples, back to our table.

"This food is delicious Edward good choice", She said enjoying a bite of mushroom ravioli.

"Well it seemed perfect, especially when I heard the name.", I winked at her and she blushed.

We enjoyed our dinner and then decided to play 21 questions.

"So do you dunk or twist your Oreos?" , She asked me.

"Hahah well I prefer to twirl and then dunk."

"Me too!" She exclaimed.

"It seems like we have a lot in common" I told her.

"Yes a lot of it dealing with food" She giggled.

Many questions and glares later we decided to go home.

We walked home. When we got to the door I leaned down and kissed her on the lips, taking her by surprise.

"I had a good time tonight Bella." I held her around the waist bringing her closer to me.

"I did too Edward, Thank you for everything." , she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and walked into the dorm with a wave and a beautiful smile.

I turned and walked back home. It took a lot of restraint to stop myself from skipping back. It was like I won the lottery.

Emmett noticed my happiness when I walked into the door.

"Oh my god Edward got some!" , Emmett bounded up in his chair and pulled me into a deep embrace.

"I'm so proud Eddie!" He gave me a noogie.

"Ugh get off Emmett I'm just happy, my date went very well, and no we did not have sex." I pushed him off me.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Jasper asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Eddie had a very good time with Bella." Emmett answered.

"Well how was it?" Jasper looked at me questioningly.

"It went well, we kissed." I answered bashfully.

"Well that's great Edward, I'm happy you found someone that makes you feel this way." Jasper grinned at me.

"Wait till he finds a girl that makes him feel the way Rose makes me feel, the way that girl moves…." Emmett was cut off by me and Jasper's looks of disgust.

"What? I'm just saying dang." Emmett looked at us innocently.

"Ugh god Em" "You are clueless." Jasper and I walked out of the room.

I showered and went to bed thinking about Bella.


	16. Chapter 16 james returns

**A/N so of course I have to thank cassielovestwilight for all of her wonderful help!**

**Also thanks to everybody else that reviewed/favorited/subscribed.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I walked into the dorm, still blushing. Rose and Alice were beaming at me.

"Oh my god how did it go?" Alice was shaking me by my shoulders.

"It went great we went to this quaint little Italian place and we danced and it was wonderful" I was blushing a deep red at this point.

"Aghhhhhh that is so cute awww!" Rose was hugging me tightly.

"Jeez Rose I know your excited for me but could you loosen my grip" This wasn't helping my blush.

"Oh sorry Bella, I'm just happy for you!" Rose was grinning ear to ear.

Alice was just smiling at me nonstop.

"Alice you okay there? Is your face frozen?" Rose asked her.

"I'm just happy. You finally have someone that makes you so happy!" Alice was delighted.

"Awww thanks Alice" I gave both her and Rose hugs and went to take a shower.

_I kissed Edward, AGHHH we kissed. This is the best day of my life!_

Jeez I'm like a teenage girl, I thought.

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

Thoughts of Edward ran through my head.

The next morning I woke up and Alice and Rose were gone.

I walked out in the kitchen and there was a note and a rose sitting non the counter.

_Bella, You are hilarious! You talked about Edward in your sleep for hour's sweetie! Anyways Alice and I went to do some shopping and hanging with the boys. Edward delivered that rose this morning. Isn't that sweet! Well anyways there's a note attached to it. I'm going to buy you some hot stuff to wear on your dates. Anyways love you have a good day and be careful! ,_

_Love Alice and Rose._

_P.s you should invite Edward over and have some fun wink wink! Love Rose._

I chuckled a bit and made myself some breakfast.

I picked up the rose and the note attached, _Bella I had the best night thank you very much for joining me, you should grace me with your presence more often. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow? I'll call you later love._

_Edward._

Did he refer to me as love!? I was ecstatic.

I decided to do some shopping. I got dressed put on some jeans and a green sweater Alice bought me.

I left and decided it was nice enough out to walk.

I went out and bought new ballet slippers. My old one's were fading and frayed.

It would take some time to break them in. My feet would be even more raw and sore than usual.

After that I bought some jeans and a pair of converse.

I stopped to eat lunch at my favorite café. I ran into Tanya and she just huffed and sauntered past me.

_Ugh what a bitch. What did I ever do to her? If Rose was here that girl would be in the trashcan._

I ordered a Greek salad and read an issue of my favorite dance magazine. The Giselle production was coming soon. I should look into tickets, I thought. I paid and then walked home. It was already 5. My phone rang and I picked up it was Alice.

"Hey Bella, Rose and I are going to be home late, we're going out to the movies. Call Edward over! You guys can hang out watch a movie maybe." Alice suggested.

"Actually I would love to but I need to go workout and do some laundry but I think we're going to hang out tomorrow." , I told her.

"Oh fine. Just be careful tonight. Make sure you lock the doors." , Alice told me. She said goodbye and then we hung up.

I sighed, I wanted to hang out with him but I needed to focus on ballet.

I went home and watched some TV and then decided to go to the gym.

I changed into some sweats and a tank top. I grabbed my ipod and my keys and locked the door behind me.

I was around he corner from the gym and then I heard a voice come from behind me, a voice I really didn't want to hear.

"Well hello there, I see you still look as good as ever." It was James.

I didn't know whether to run or scream. I weighed the options in my head.

_What if he was going to kill me? If I scream it might make him mad. Where would I run to?_

I was scared.

"Don't even think about running Bella, I'll catch you I know where you live." , he whispered in a malicious tone.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. My head hit the wall and I could feel something warm trickling down my neck. Oh no. It was blood.

"Now you just keep your mouth shut and enjoy" He smiled and I felt like throwing up.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pressed his lips onto mine. Then he ran his hands down my backside.

I wanted to get away form him I wanted somebody o walk by and save me. It was Saturday and everybody was probably out at the movies.

_Why hadn't I asked Edward to hang out? I need to listen to Alice more often._

James was groping me at this point and I was sobbing silently pushing him away from me.

"I'm going to give you the best night of your life Bella" He ran his hand under my shirt and I pushed him.

"Never!" I ran but stumbled. He was right behind me.

"Don't you dare run from me! Get back here." James was angry and I could see the fury in his eyes.

He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back.

I screamed in pain and he put his hand over my mouth,

"You know this would be a lot easier if you would just comply" James said through clenched teeth.

I was sobbing and he had me on the ground.

_How did this weekend get so bad? It started off wonderful and now this._

He pushed me down and started unzipping his pants.

It was now or never I kicked him hard in the groin and ran screaming

I could smell the blood from my head. I felt my head with my hand the warm blood coating my palm.

The smell was making me sick and I could feel myself getting dizzy.

I heard James. "Bella you can run but you can't hide. Your in big trouble now missy"

I ran but he caught up to me and pushed me up against another wall. My head was aching at this point and I didn't think I could keep conscious any longer. I just hoped somebody would find me.

I was sobbing loudly but he just kept telling me to shut up. I was waiting for him to rip my pants off but he was holding me against the wall talking to me in a low angry voice.

I struggled but it only made him hold on tighter.

I screamed for help one last time and that's when I heard him.

"Leave her alone right now." It was Edward.

He ran up grabbed James and threw him against the wall and punched him in the face.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her every again"

He punched him again and threw him on the ground.

"If you even come within 100 feet of her I will know and I will make your life a living hell understand?" Edward stood over him menacingly. Then everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17 knight in shining armor

**A/N so last chapter was my favorite but I felt as if it wasn't good enough but anyways enjoy! Thanks to cassielovestwilight! Also thanks to ForeverTwilight91, JASPERxHALE-YES, Twilight's Abercrombie, Pirateofthenight, and everyone else If your names not here review and tell me and you'll be in the next a/n!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I was lifting some weights in the gym and listening to music on my ipod but then it died.

I decided to spend some time on the treadmill.

_I wonder what Bella's doing? I wish I was with her. I wonder what she thought about the..._

My thoughts were cut off by a scream. I ran out of the gym in the direction of the scream.

It was the worst thing I could imagine. Some guy was standing over Bella and she looked sick, really sick. He was pinning her against the wall saying something in her ear. She looked horrified.

"Leave her alone right now_._" I demanded.

He turned to look at me, a look of shock and amusement in his eyes.

I moved towards him and threw him up against the wall and punched him in the face, "Don't you ever fucking touch her every again" I punched him again to make the message clear and threw him to the ground.

"If you even come within 100 feet of her I will know and I will make your life a living hell understand?" I stood over him ready to hit him again if he tried anything.

"Yeah whatever man" He got up wiping the blood from his mouth and stalked off.

I looked over at Bella and she was passed out. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my dorm. Her head was bleeding. I decided to take her to the hospital.

The doctor said she had a concussion and some scrapes. I called Emmett and Jasper who were with Alice and Rose and they hurried right over.

They stayed almost the whole night till I told them to go home and I would call them when Bella woke up.

"Thank you Edward, for taking care of her. She needs someone to care for her." Alice thanked me again and left.

A nurse who kept flirting with me brought me some coffee, pillows and a blanket.

I thanked her and then took a seat right next to Bella.

Soon I fell asleep.

I woke up to and Bella was still sleeping so I started to read a magazine.

Alice brought me breakfast and then left to do some shopping for Bella.

I sat for a couple hours watching TV and doing some crossword puzzles in the newspaper.

"Edward?" I looked up and Bella was staring at me.

"Oh thank god your finally awake how are you feeling love?" I sat by her and gazed at her; happy she was up and feeling better hopefully.

"I'm okay I guess I have a headache, some bruises and body's a little sore." She told me.

"Oh well it will be better don't worry I'm sorry I wasn't there I feel so guilty. If we had hung out then maybe this wouldn't have happened." I told her. I felt so guilty.

"Edward it's nobody's fault but my own, I was stupid I let that guy follow me the first time and…" I cut her off,

"He followed you before?" I could feel the anger rising up in me I was going to kill him.

"Yeah, like a couple days ago when I was jogging in the park and he followed me home and insisted I hook up with him. I should have went somewhere more public instead of leading him to right where I live." She looked at me, guilt in her eyes.

"Bella it is not your fault he was a creep it was not your fault sweetheart. I will make sure nobody ever hurts you again." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you so much Edward, you really are my shining night in armor." She smiled.

"Well I've always wanted to use my Damsel in distress moves" I winked at her and she chuckled but stopped and grabbed her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"It's nothing my sides are just bruised or sore. I'm fine really, don't worry."

I looked at her questioningly and told her I was going to alert the doctor that she was awake.


	18. Chapter 18 hospital food

**A/N okay so this chapter might be short but don't worry I have lots of ideas thanks to cassielovestwilight! Read and review. More reviews means more updates sooner!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

_Edward is in my hospital room. I am in the hospital. What the hell happened?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor walking in with Edward following him.

"Hello Bella I'm ." He introduced himself.

"Hi" was all I could manage.

"Well you should be out of here tomorrow evening. You have a concussion I'm afraid but nothing too serious, some cuts and a large amount of bruising."

I tried to sit up but I winced in pain.

"Oh gosh Bella are you okay? Don't hurt yourself just rest" Edward said to me.

"I'm fine really" I told him and he looked at me disbelievingly.

"Your very lucky he was there to save you, that man could have done so much worse. The cut on your head needed numerous stitches." The doctor told me.

_Yeah thank god Edward was there. _

**EPOV**

"Bella please do not leave your dorm late like that without me."

"Yes father" She giggled and the doctor laughed along with her.

"Well I will be back later to check on you." The doctor left.

"Bella your stitches need to be kept clean but you can't comb through your hair roughly it will tear them out." I informed her.

"Edward I have had many stitches and I know how to take care of them. Did the nurse give a lesson" She snickered.

"Actually no, my father is a doctor." I smiled.

"Ahhh so I guess you're my knight in shining armor/personal doctor."

"I can be all those things and more." I winked at her and she blushed.

"Well that's great but I'm warning you, your going to have to be on call 24 hours."

I grinned. "Bella I will be with you always." I told her bashfully.

"Thank you that sounds great." She looked down at her hands but I could see the pink apples of her cheeks.

We talked some more about our parents, home, and friends. Everything.

The nurse came in bringing what looked like mush.

Bella wrinkled up her nose at it.

"You don't have to eat that Bella, I'll go get you something edible." I turned and grabbed my jacket.

"No No you've done too much for me it's okay." She practically yelled out the door.

"Bella it's okay I want to." I told her.

"Be back soon?" She looked at me sadly and I couldn't help but feel elated.

"I promise, love." And then I left.

I left the hospital only to run into Emmett and Rose.

"Hey man is she okay?" Emmett asked me.

"She better be okay damn it I told her to invite you over." Rose fumed.

"Don't worry she has a concussion, cuts and some bruises." I told them.

"Okay where are you going?" Em asked me.

"I'm going to get her some food." I told them.

"We'll see you later then and Edward?" Rose looked at me with a joyful expression.

"Yeah?" I looked at Rose questioningly.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Bella she's a sister to me and I'm glad you've been here for her" She smiled at me.

"No problem Rose I will always be here for her." I smiled and walked out the door.

I decided to go to La Bella Nina and get Bella those mushroom ravioli she had on our first date.

I paid for the meal and headed back to the hospital.

Bella was flipping through channels looking absolutely bored.

"Hey your back! Finally." Bella exclaimed.

"Miss me?" I winked.

"Of course I did." She said.

I smiled and unpacked the food for her.

"Mmm smells really good." She said sniffing the air.

I handed her the food and she had a wide smile on her face, "Are these the ones we had on our first date?" She asked me.

"I thought you were simply gracing me with your presence?"

"Oh whatever it was a date shut up." She looked at me with a grin on her face.

"Well eat up I don't want you to starve, then we'll be here for an eating disorder." I looked at her with a sarcastic expression.

She laughed and took a bite of her ravioli. She moaned, "This is so good Edward I can't thank you enough."

Her moan just made me want to kiss her.

"Anything for you" I smiled.

She ate and we chit chatted some more. She started to yawn.

"Bella sweetie I think you need to get some rest, you've been through a lot."

"Okay I guess ." She smirked.

I grabbed my jacket and started to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked me hopelessly.

"I'm just going to get something to eat and some coffee. I'll be back before you know it love." I looked at her and smiled.

"Okay be back soon" She said sadly.

I didn't want to leave her side but my stomach was growling and I needed some coffee to keep me up.

I hurried to a deli and bought a sandwich and some coffee and then hurried back.

Bella was fast asleep and I sat by her side and ate.

She moaned a little and I looked at her wondering.

"No no please let me go!" She was crying in her sleep.

I grabbed her hand and sat on her bed next to her.

"Shh Bella sweetheart it's okay calm down nobody is going to hurt you. I'm here Bella" I calmed her.

I held her close and waited till she stopped crying.

I fell asleep next to her.


	19. Chapter 19 fairytales

**A/n thanks to cassielovestwilight for ALL of her never ending support. She really is the best. Thanks go out to EdwardCullenLover4997 whose review made me crack up haha, jesterlady, and twilightX400 she was crazy haha but in a good way, and everybody else that favorited/reviewed/alerted. Thanks!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I woke up to see Edward sleeping, his head resting near my arm and my hand in his.

He looks so handsome when he sleeps. His structured facial features. Strong chin and his lips, oh god they were cute. The way they pouted during sleep. It was cute.

I didn't want to wake him so I gently placed his hand on the bed and put the pillow under his head and I walked to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and tried to gently brush my hair. After I successfully managed to tame my hair I examined myself in the mirror.

I looked horrible.

They're bags under my eyes, I looked pale, and I was bruised all over my arms.

I made my way back to the bed and sat by Edward and held his hand.

He looked so peaceful. Then his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning" He practically whispered.

"Good morning Edward" I replied.

"Today you get to leave. Excited?" He questioned.

"Very, I hate hospitals just the aura and the smell ugh." I wrinkled my nose at the thought and he chuckled.

Then the doctor came in.

"Good morning Bella I'm glad to see your awake, we're discharging you so you get to go home" He smiled. "We just need you to fill out some forms and you'll be out."

"Yes I know the whole routine" I laughed.

The doctor and Edward laughed too.

"Well I will let you get ready and get your stuff and then you can go sign out." He smiled and walked out.

"Well lucky you. I am going to help take care of you from now on" Edward chuckled.

"No you are not. I've done this before and I know how to take care of myself mister." she

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I would be your knight in shining armor/doctor." Edward laughed. "I am going to take good care of you love."

I blushed. I loved it when he called me love.

He helped me gather what little things I had and then I was wheeled out to the office to fill out the paper work.

Then I wheeled out of the hospital to a waiting Alice and Rose.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry this is all our my fault I shouldn't have left you alone!" Alice hugged me so tight I thought the stitches were going to pop out of my head.

"Oh Bella I told you to invite Edward to the dorm!" Rose lectured.

"You guys it is not your fault! It's mine I shouldn't have led him to our dorm and I shouldn't have left the house so late at night with nobody with me." I told them.

"Bella if you ever need someone to accompany you anywhere I will gladly do it"

I looked up at Edward and smiled, "So now that's another thing to add to your list?"

He chuckled, "Yes I'm here for anything"

When he said that I tried to push the naughty thoughts out of my mind and Rose winked at me obviously catching the double meaning I was thinking.

We headed back to the dorms.

"Bella I am going to take a shower and change and I'll be right over" Edward informed me.

"Alrighty I'll see you soon" I said and walked into the dorm.

"Spill it all the freaking details missy!" Rose slammed the door behind her and pointed at me.

Alice just stared at me with a pleased face.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid missy we wanna know all the little details about prince charming saving you!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah what happened and how was the hospital Edward stayed by your side through the night." Alice beamed.

"Well I was walking to the gym when that James guy was following me and then he chased me pinned me down and tried to take advantage of me but I kicked him in the groin…"

"That's my girl!" Rose said loudly and Alice gave her the shut up look.

"Continue" Alice said simply.

"Well that's basically all I remember was me trying to get away from James and then he pushed me up against the wall and threw me on the ground and then Edward came along and punched him." I said.

"Oh how romantic!" Alice squealed.

I get thrown around and then some guy saves me. I can see a little romance in that I though.

A loud beeping interrupted our girl fest.

"There's your knight in shining arm now" Rose winked at me.

She answered the phone. "Hey Edward Bella's here with Alice."

Edward was on the phone and Rose handed it to me.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey Bella I was just wondering if you would be up for some dinner?"

"Yeah I would love too" I told him.

Alice grabbed the phone.

"She is not going out to dinner like that Edward you better come back here in like 45 minutes so we can make her look presentable.

Edward chuckled and told us he would be back in 45 minutes like she said.

"Alice Rose noo." I groaned.

"Hey we went 2 days without playing Bella Barbie, can it." Alice said.

I sat in the chair and complied with everything.

The finished product was amazing. They managed to tame my hair and make me look very pretty.

"Thanks you guys!" I said.

"No problem Bella it's what we're here for." Rose said and then there was a knock on the door.

"Edwards here Edwards here!" Alice bounced around.

"Jeez Alice calm down it's juts dinner." I said.

"Yeah dinner with your shining knight in armor!" Rose giggled.

They were never going to give that up.

I walked into the living room where Edward was.

"You look amazing as usual" Edward smiled at me with his crooked grin.

I smiled and we walked out the door I turned to look at Alice and Rose and they were giving me thumbs up.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise Bella." He told me and then winked.

"Oh no mister I have had a pretty crazy weekend. No surprises." I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"Bella trust me. It's nothing big. I just want it to be a surprise." Edward convinced me.

"Fine" I pouted and we walked arm in arm.

We finally arrived at the destination.

"We're going to McDonalds?" I laughed a little.

"Well I just thought that you probably haven't had it in awhile and it's a break from all the other stuff you've been eating.

"It's perfect, you read my mind." I beamed at him.

We went inside and I ordered a chicken sandwich and he ordered a Big Mac.

We sat down in the area where the play park is.

"Aw look how cute they are" We ate and watched the little kids playing in the ball pit.

"Yeah I always love to watch the kids" He smiled.

I started chuckling and then it became a loud laugh.

"What is so funny?" He looked at me questioningly, which only made me laugh more.

"I'm sorry it's just you just made yourself sound like some weird child stalker.

"Only you would think of it that way" He snickered.

"Hey you said it." At that moment a little girl with pigtails came up to us.

"Your pretty" She pointed at me and I smiled.

"Why thank you so are you" I looked at her.

"Are you guys going to get married" Edward practically choked on his burger.

"Uhm we're uhmm." I didn't know what to tell the little girl.

"We are in the process of falling in love." Edward told her simply.

My jaw dropped and she smiled at us.

"Well you should you guys look like you're in love." And with that she ran back into the ball pit.

"What in the world was that?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to ruin her ideas on princess's and they're prince charming and love." He told me.

"Oh I suppose." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Did that bother you, what I just told her?" He looked at me.

"No not at all. It was just a surprise is all." I told him.

"Oh good." He laughed and continued to eat.

_Not a problem at all. Jeez he made my heart go miles a minute. Any minute it could just pop right out of my chest._

We finished up our food and then threw away the trash. The little girl waved to us and we left.

"She's adorable" I thought out loud.

"Yeah she is. I always wanted to have a little girl." He said.

I always wanted a little girl too. Jeez ask me to marry you already.

"Yeah me too" I replied.

We talked more about what we wanted in life and how we imagined ourselves in the future.

"I always imagined myself living in a suburban neighborhood with tons of kids an a dog." He chuckled.

"I always imagined myself with two kids and a turtle." I said.

He laughed at me for the longest time.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"A turtle? Really?" He inquired.

"Yes a turtle. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No Its just you never came off as a turtle person." He told me.

"Oh really well I'll have you know I am a turtle person." I huffed.

"Really? Have you ever had a turtle ever?" He turned to me grinning.

"Uhm no not exactly?" I answered.

"Exactly? You either had a turtle or you didn't" He stated.

"Why are you interrogating me on the pets I've had?" I stared at him with my arms crossed.

"You look very cute when you're irritated. I'm not. I just wonder why you said not exactly about the turtle thing." He snickered.

"Well Renee thought turtles had diseases so she wouldn't let me have one so there was this pet shop near our house and everyday after school I used to visit and say hi to this one turtle." I said sheepishly. I could feel the heart rising in my cheeks.

"That is adorable Bella don't be embarrassed, it's quite cute." He looked at me and tilted my head up so he could kiss me on the forehead.

We walked hand in hand down the street.

"Come on!" He dragged me through a door. It was an ice cream shop.

"Edward your such a little kid sometimes" I told him.

"A cute little kid?" He asked.

"Yes a very cute little kid" I told him.

"How may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"What would you like Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know choose for me" I smiled.

"We will have two cones of mint chocolate chip with Oreos mixed in." He told the worker.

The lady went to work on our ice cream and the handed it to us.

"Here you are have a good day." She said.

Edward paid and we thanked her and walked out with tons of napkins.

"This is really good!" I said with a mouthful of ice cream.

"Yeah I just thought you would like it. It's what I always get" Edward licked the top of his cone.

"You have a bit of ice cream right here" I told him as I wiped it with a napkin.

"Thanks love" He gave me that crooked smile.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and then finished our ice cream.

"So are you okay to go to class tomorrow?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just sore" I told him.

"You don't have to I already talked to the teacher and she said it's fine if you want to stay home." He looked at me.

"No Edward really it's fine I'll be okay" I gave him a reassuring look.

"Fine but if you don't feel well just tell me and I'll take you home."

"Edward I am fairly capable of walking back to my dorm silly" I laughed.

"I am just making sure" he said and we got to the dorms.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright." He held me around the waist and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Goodnight" He smiled and I opened my door.

"Goodnight Edward."


	20. Chapter 20 miccie d's bpov

**A/n yayy thanks for all the lovely reviews! Review = faster update.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I woke up to see Bella looking at me.

"Good morning" I said quietly still a bit sleepy.

"Good morning Edward" She replied back.

I asked her if she was excited to leave the hospital, which I was sure she was.

"Very, I hate hospitals just the aura and the smell ugh." She wrinkled her nose when she said this.

I chuckled a bit; it was cute the way she reacted to some things. The way her nose crinkled like that when she thought of something displeasing.

The doctor came in and told Bella she would be able to leave soon.

She gave him a smart little remark when he explained the safety precautions.

"Yes I know the whole routine" she said to him.

"Well lucky you. I am going to help take care of you from now on" I told her.

"Well I wasn't lying when I said I would be your knight in shining armor/doctor." I laughed at the name. "I am going to take good care of you love."

She blushed and got a couple items that she had and we went to the office and she signed the paperwork and then she wheeled out of the hospital.

Rose and Alice were waiting for us outside.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry this is all our my fault I shouldn't have left you alone!" Alice was hugging very tightly and Bella looked like she was uncomfortable.

"Oh Bella I told you to invite Edward to the dorm!" Rose lectured her.

_I wonder why she didn't? I really wish she had invited me over. This probably wouldn't have happened._

"You guys it is not your fault! It's mine I shouldn't have led him to our dorm and I shouldn't have left the house so late at night with nobody with me." she told them.

"Bella if you ever need someone to accompany you anywhere I will gladly do it" I offered.

"So now that's another thing to add to your list?" she asked me and I chuckled, "Yes I'm here for anything."

Rose winked at her.

_I wonder what that was about?_

We headed back to the dorms and I told Bella I needed to shower and change and I would be back later. Alice told me

I walked to my dorm and opened the door and Emmett and Jasper were playing video games.

"Dude you are so in love!" Emmett blared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious what he's talking about?" Jasper asked me while concentrating on beating Emmett.

"Well I really don't know" I answered.

"She has got you falling for her big time man" Emmett said to me while yelling obscene things at Jasper.

"I am just getting to know her" I told them simply.

"Well that's great Edward but I think you are really starting to fall for her, just the way you look at her anybody could tell." Jasper said calmly.

"I guess, I just don't want to rush into things" I told them.

I left the room and went to take a shower.

I was shampooing my hair and then I thought, _what if I really was falling in love with Bella?_

I continued to think as I got out and dried myself off and got dressed.

"So where you going Eddie?" Emmett asked me.

"My name is Edward" I said slightly annoyed. I hated being called Eddie.

"Alright sorry jeez" He turned back to his game.

" I'm taking Bella out to dinner." I told him.

"Oh where?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure actually" I said thinking.

"Take her to McDonalds!" Emmett screamed out while pressing the buttons on his controller frantically.

"That's actually not a bad idea. She's probably not in the mood for some fancy restaurant," Jasper stated.

"Yeah I suppose." I grabbed my phone and called Bella and Rose picked up.

"Hey Rose Is Bella there?" I asked.

"Oh tell her I said hi tell her I said hi" Emmett screamed.

"Uhm Rose Emmett says hi" I told her and she chuckled.

"Hey Edward Bella's here with Alice" I heard somebody squeal and then Bella.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey Bella I was just wondering if you would be up for some dinner?" I asked and Emmett snickered behind me "and maybe some fun time in the ball pit" He winked at me. I grimaced back.

"Yeah I would love too" she answered.

I heard someone grab the phone and then Alice's voice, "She is not going out to dinner like that Edward you better come back here in like 45 minutes so we can make her look presentable."

I chuckled and told her I would be there in 45 minutes. I hung up and looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"I think I am falling for her." I told them and they both just snickered.

"Little Eddie is in love." I growled at him and grabbed his controller.

"Hey i was playing!" He whined like a little kid.

I played a few games against Jasper and then decided it was time to go.

"I'll see you guy's later" I waved and grabbed my jacket and wallet and walked out.

I heard Emmett call behind me, "Don't go to rough on her she has stitches!" I heard Jasper laughing but I didn't bother to say anything back.

I knocked on the door and Alice answered it. I entered and Bella walked in the living room.

"You look amazing as usual" I grinned at her and she smiled back.

I heard Rose and Alice giggling.

We walked out and she asked me where we were going.

"It's a surprise Bella." I told her.

"Oh no mister I have had a pretty crazy weekend. No surprises." She crossed her arms and gave me the you better tell me look. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Bella trust me. It's nothing big. I just want it to be a surprise." I convinced her.

"Fine" she pouted and I couldn't help but stare at her lips._ How full they were and how rosy they seemed to be. I just wanted to kiss them._

I walked her to the destination and she looked at me like I was the biggest weirdo she has ever met.

"We're going to McDonalds?" she laughed.

"Well I just thought that you probably haven't had it in awhile and it's a break from all the other stuff you've been eating." I told her trying to think of somewhere else to go instead but she interrupted.

"It's perfect, you read my mind." She smiled.

We went in and she ordered a chicken sandwich and I ordered a Big Mac.

We sat down near where that place is where kids crawl around and play.

"Aw look how cute they are" She cooed.

"Yeah I always love to watch the kids" I smiled looking at the children running around laughing.

Then all of a sudden Bella erupted into laughter.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry it's just you just made yourself sound like some weird child stalker." She laughed again.

"Only you would think of it that way" I snickered.

"Hey you said it." She turned to look at a little girl skipping our way.

"Your pretty" She pointed at Bella and she smiled.

"Why thank you so are you" Bella smiled at her.

I took a bite of my burger when I heard the little girl ask, "Are you guys going to get married" I practically choked.

"Uhm we're uhmm" Bella was struggling with her words.

"We are in the process of falling in love." I told her and she beamed.

Bella's jaw dropped and she stared at me.

"Well you should you guys look like you're in love." And with that she ran back into the ball pit.

"What in the world was that?" Bella asked.

"I didn't want to ruin her ideas on princess's and they're prince charming and love." I told her. I can't believe what I just told that child.

"Oh I suppose." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Did that bother you, what I just told her?" I looked at her for a reaction.

"No not at all. It was just a surprise is all." She stated.

"Oh good" I laughed.

_That was weird. Great Edward scare her off. Pretty soon she'll be diving into the ball pit head first just to get away form you.  
_

We finished our food and left throwing away our trash, on our way out the little girl waved to us and we smiled and waved back.

"She's adorable" Bella said gazing at the little girl.

"Yeah she is. I always wanted to have a little girl." I said with a smile.

_I wonder what our kids would look like if Bella and I had children._

_They would be great looking children. Bella's beautiful hair and eyes._

"Yeah me too" She replied and we walked. We talked more about what we wanted in life and how we would see ourselves in the future.

"I always imagined myself living in a suburban neighborhood with tons of kids an a dog." I chuckled.

"I always imagined myself with two kids and a turtle" She answered back.

I started laughing at her. I just could not see her with a turtle. They were very smelly animals and you had to clean their home all the time.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"What is so funny?" I inquired.

"Yes a turtle. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

"No Its just you never came off as a turtle person." I told her.

"Oh really well I'll have you know I am a turtle person." She huffed. She looked so cute when she was irritated.

"Really? Have you ever had a turtle ever?" I turned to her grinning.

"Uhm no not exactly?" She answered.

"Exactly? You either had a turtle or you didn't" I stated.

"Why are you interrogating me on the pets I've had?" She stared at me with her arms crossed.

"You look very cute when you're irritated. I'm not. I just wonder why you said not exactly about the turtle thing." I snickered.

"Well Renee thought turtles had diseases so she wouldn't let me have one so there was this pet shop near our house and everyday after school I used to visit and say hi to this one turtle." She said sheepishly. I could see the heart rising in her cheeks.

"That is adorable Bella don't be embarrassed, it's quite cute." I tilted her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I took her hand and we walked until we reached the ice cream shop I wanted to take her. I grabbed her and brought her inside.

"Edward your such a little kid sometimes" she told me.

"A cute little kid?" I asked.

"Yes a very cute little kid" she told me.

"How may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"What would you like Bella?" I asked her.

"I don't know choose for me" She smiled.

"We will have two cones of mint chocolate chip with Oreos mixed in." I told the worker.

I thought about our first date when we talked about dunking Oreos or twisting them.

We ate our ice cream. I managed to get a little on my lip and she wiped it off and we gazed into each other's eyes. I loved these moments when I could revel in her beauty.

We walked home and I asked her some questions about class and made sure she was up to it. I didn't want to see her hurting in class or in pain.

We reached the door and said goodnight and I gave her a light kiss on the lips.

I got back to the dorm and Jasper and Emmett asked me numerous questions.

"Did you get some?" I simply laughed at Em's question which made him think something else because he exclaimed, "Holy crap Edward you do it in the ball pit I've always wanted to do it there!"

"Jesus no Em I only kissed her jeez" I laughed at him and then went to take a shower.

I dried myself off and laid in bed.

_What if I really was falling in love with Bella? What if she didn't feel the same way?_

I drifted off into sleep thinking about Bella.

* * *

**remember 10 reviews and you get the next chapter ! **


	21. Chapter 21 miccie d's epov

**A/N Sorry you guys I know it was a bit of confusion but I accidentally have two guys named James in my story! Don't worry its two different ones. Thank you to alondra-forbiddenfruit, Blueberry232, leach lover 9, Twilight2010, anacleta5 and anybody else that reviewed/favorited/alerted. Special thanks to cassielovestwilight of course.**

**Review.**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I got home and of course Alice and Rose pegged questions at me and I told them all about the dinner at Mcdonalds, which made Alice, groan, she despised the place. But Rose and I loved it. I told them about the little girl and everything she said.

"You guys are in the process of falling in love?!" That is so cute!" Both of them squealed.

"Yeah I suppose it shocked me. I just don't want to rush into things too fast. "

"Bella! He has saved you two times already seriously. First Newton now this." Rose exclaimed.

"Its fate! Bella come one you have to think about it. It seems like he really likes you. Just go for it and if anything bad happens Rose will whoop his ass, right Rose?" She turned and looked at Rose who nodded.

"I love you guys so much. Thanks" I hugged them both.

"Oh and by the way you have calls from Charlie, Renee and somebody named Angela." Alice informed me.

"Ughhhh" I groaned. Charlie and Renee were sure to lecture me and Angela I was just relieved to talk to her.

I decided to call Charlie and Renee and get it over with. They always seemed to overreact.

The phone rang twice and I heard his voice come on, "Isabella Marie Swan why didn't you tell me someone was stalking you?" I figured Alice had called and told him. Somehow they made an immediate connection over the phone whenever he would call to chat and she talked to him. Alice had a charm to her which my dad included fell for.

"Dad it really wasn't a big deal its fine really please don't worry about me so much" I pleaded with him.

"Bella I'm worried about you, maybe I should buy you a gun or something to protect yourself with jeez" He sighed.

"Dad there is no need for that seriously. I am fine and I will take extra precautions now"

"Fine Bella thanks you. I think you should talk to your mom now. She's worried sick."

"Wait! Are you guys getting along?" I asked him. My mother and Charlie weren't on the best of terms. They really weren't together just not divorced. They were more like friends who argued and lived in the same house. It was complicated and not even I could explain it. We said our goodbyes and I love you's and I called my mom.

She answered on the first ring. "Hi Bella Honey are you okay? Are you hurt? How is everything? Is that man still stalking you?" She fired off the questions before I could even speak.

"Mom calm down and take some deep breathes. I am fine. He is not stalking me anymore." I told her trying to lighten the conversation.

"Oh fine but you better be careful from now on! I was worried sick about you. I don't want you walking anywhere alone. New York can be a very dangerous place sweetie. You could have called me earlier. Are you taking care of yourself? How is school? Any men in your life?" She asked a number of questions.

"Mom slow down one question at a time jeez. I am fine seriously. School is great and maybe." I bit my lip hoping she hadn't heard the last part.

"Isabella! Who is this man? Is he hot? How is his personality?" She emitted between high-pitched squeals. Sometimes she was like a prepubescent schoolgirl.

"His name is Edward and we've only been on a few dates. He is well, gorgeous. He is very well mannered and polite. He's the one that saved me that night." I admitted to her.

"Oh he sounds wonderful dear. Oh well I will have to talk to you later I think your father burnt something in the kitchen, I love you honey bye!" I heard her yell at my dad before hanging up. They were just too much.

I called Angela. We had spoken a couple times over the phone. She ended up going to some other ballet school and didn't come to visit me as planned but we decided she would have to come visit sometime soon.

"Hello? Bella! Oh gosh I was worried." She shrieked into the phone. I had to hold it a foot away from my ear. She could be worse than Alice on some days.

"Hey Angela I'm sorry I was just busy." I told her.

"Oh well I'm just glad your okay your mom called me worried about you asking if I had talked to you recently and she told me what happened." She said a little more calmly.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry it's really hectic around here." I explained.

"So any guys? Heard New York is full of them!" I laughed at her.

"Well there is this one guy…" I continued and told her everything about Edward.

We gossiped over everything for about an hour and then she explained she had to go.

I hung up the phone and went to take a shower.

_Edward is amazing but I don't know. I don't want to rush into anything. He could just be a really nice guy but maybe I wasn't pretty enough for him. He was gorgeous. Every girl in class envied Portia, she got to be his partner after all. Ugh. So confusing._

I got out and wrapped a towel around my head. Then I laid in bed pensively.

_What if I wasn't good enough for him? I wasn't experienced or any of those things. But he did kiss me. He calls me love. I need to focus though. Ugh._


	22. Chapter 22 pepper spray

**A/N okay so I got sooo many reviews but there are just too many people to put here but thanks to all you people. You know who you are! OH and Bella's POV is going to be short because I like writing in EPOV much more hehe**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to hear Rose and Alice running around getting ready. I could smell pancakes in the air and something burning. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I lathered my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and then rinsed. I hoped today was going to be a great day. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and put on my leotard and some tights. I dried my hair a bit more with the towel and hung it up. Then I walked to the kitchen to a bunch of clamor.

"Oh no the pancakes!" Alice was screeching.

She was running around trying to do a whole bunch of things at once. She quickly slid the pancakes on a plate and popped some bread in the toaster and took out the butter and syrup.

"Good morning Alice" I greeted her. "Good morning Rose" She was sitting at the table packing her slippers into her bag.

"Good morning Bella" They said in unison.

"Oh hey Bella a package from your dad got delivered this morning. It's sitting on the coffee table over there." I walked over and looked at the box. It wasn't that big but what in the world could be in there? I ripped off the tape and opened it up. There was a note on top. I picked it up and read it out loud.

_Bella, _

_I thought you guys would need these just in case. They are under the legal limit so don't worry. Please carry them with you guys at all times in your satchels or whatever you call them, purses those things. I bought some for Rose and Alice too. Tell them hello for me. Anyways I love you. Call me._

_Love, dad._

I looked in the box. 3 cans of pepper spray. Hah you just had to love my dad.

"What the hell is that cooking spray?" Rose smirked.

"It's pepper spray, there's a can for each of us hahah." I laughed and tossed them both a can.

"Oh my god this could do some real damage! Hey I saw these bras on TV that have this like clip in-between the cups for you to strap stuff like this we should totally buy some!" Alice squealed.

"Leave it to Alice to make self-defense fashionable." Rose groaned.

"So how in the world are we gona pull these out of our bras huh?" I asked Alice cracking up.

"Oh we just ya know rip our shirts off like the hulk or something and pull these bad babies out! Oh yeah!" Rose was dying on the floor at this point. I cracked up along with her when she demonstrated.

"Grrr Rose angry you make Rose angry" Rose was pulling on her leotard like she was going to rip it.

At this point we were all rolling on the floor laughing when a knock came on the door and Emmett's head peeped in, "Hey you guys… what the hell?" Emmett pointed at us and laughed and then Jasper and Edward trailed in behind him.

We were practically oblivious to the fact that the boys were staring at us like we were crazy mad women. We finally stopped and gasped for air. All of our faces were extremely red mine especially.

"Hey you guys we just came to walk you to class. Uhm are you guys alright?" Jasper asked us seemingly calm. He was probably wondering what in the world he got himself into dating Alice.

"Well it seems like you girls are having a lot of fun" Edward chuckled at us.

"Yeah why all the fun without us?" Emmett whined.

"What in the world are you guys doing with pepper spray?" Jasper picked up the can and looked at us.

At this we all started laughing again thinking about Rose's great hulk impression.

"Alright I think you guys have sniffed too much hairspray or something." Emmett looked at us holding the can of hairspray off the counter we used to do our hair.

Jasper and Edward were chuckling and Emmett was still holding the hairspray in his hand and Jasper was reading the label on the pepper spray.

We finally stopped laughing and started staring at Emmett because he was spraying the hair product into his hair.

"Uhm Em hun I think you don't really need that." Rose said as she took the can away from him.

We explained to them what was so funny. Which brought more laughter, some apologies and a nice head slap.

The laughter when we told them about Rose and her Hulk impression, The apology from Emmett, and the head slap from Rose when Emmett apparently asked to her to act like the Hulk and rip off her shirt for him.

After the little moment we hurried to get to class, all of us walking as a group. It felt very like some show like some show off ABC family or something like that you know the ones where everything is perfect and everybody is paired off.

We arrived into class and I said goodbye to Edward and started off to find my partner.

"Hey Bella you ready for today?" Eric asked me.

"Uhm yeah I am I guess" I told him.

Yeah if by ready you mean get my toes stepped on and watch Edward dance with Portia and be extremely jealous, then yeah I am ready. Jeez Bella stop having such mean thoughts.

We practiced and of course I got my toes stepped on and I would occasionally peek at Edward and Portia hoping he was as miserable as I was. He looked like he was and I couldn't help but to feel a tad bit happy. I hated the fact that she got to be his partner.

Our instructor always said you have to have chemistry with your partner. What kind of chemistry did they have? They were like 2 chemicals you see in the little teen shows where they put in too much of the stuff in the test tube and it boils over. Well those two test tubes are Edward and Portia where as Edward and I, are the chemicals that go together harmoniously. I know bad similes.

"Attention class look here!" the instructor called to us.

We all turned to look at her.

"I have an important announcement to make!" Our instructor announced.

We all listened intently.

"Our establishment has been recognized by the New York Ballet Company and they are holding auditions for their production of Giselle. Which you guys will be preparing for and all of you are encouraged to audition." the teacher told us.

I felt my jaw drop. This was big really big.

A/N sorry guys I know it's short but I've been busy. Review or Bella will die by James.


	23. Chapter 23 Will you be my girlfriend?

**A/N so I don't really know what Giselle is about so if somebody could tell me that would be fantastic. Oh and I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't been able to update. School's busy. My Internet wasn't working. My laptop gave me a hard time and lost two long chapters so I have to start all over. Sorry for the delay but please review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

Oh My God. Giselle. We are going to be auditioning for Giselle. I am going to freaking have a heart attack. I looked over at Edward who looked well amazing as always but he didn't look as excited as the others did. Emmett and Jasper looked the same. Did they not understand that this is one of the greatest productions ever?

**EPOV**

"What is Giselle? Isn't it that animal?" Emmett leaned over to ask me.

"No you idiot that's a gazelle and I have no idea what Giselle is." I told him.

Emmett looked at Jasper inquiringly as if to ask him if he knew and Jasper just shrugged.

I looked over at Bella and the girls and they looked absolutely animated. Alice looked as if she was going to piss herself; Rose was a bit more collected but still excited and Bella looked beautiful and joyful. She must be really excited.

The Madame continued to talk about the production and the auditions. We were to continue working with our partners for the next couple months. Apparently they're a preaudition and then the actual audition.

Great I thought. Means I am stuck with Portia for awhile longer. Ugh I would rather be Bella's partner, but sadly she is stuck with that imbecile Eric Yorkie.

Occasionally Emmett or Jasper would catch me growling at him because I saw him touch Bella the wrong way. I wanted to knock his lights out.

Class continued and we practiced and once I could have sworn Portia touched my butt. Seriously that girl needed to give up. I had no physical attraction to her whatsoever or any emotional ones. The only emotional one was shame. She did not give up no matter how many times I told her I was busy or I had a date with Bella. She was unwilling to grasp reality. I did not want her but she was still unrelenting.

After class I tried to walk away but Portia grabbed my arm, "Edward."

I turned around, "Yes Portia?" I asked.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"No I'm sorry I'm busy I have other plans." I told her as politely as I could muster.

Didn't she know? No means no. Jesus. She must not be used to having somebody say no to her. Spoiled brat.

I hung out with Bella after class for a little and then she had to go do things with Rose and Alice. I went back to the dorm and chilled with Em and Jazz for the rest of the night. We talked girls all night and played video games. Real manly night.

We ordered a pizza and then decided to google Giselle.

"_As the ballet begins, a nobleman named Albrecht is busily wooing a young, beautiful peasant girl named Giselle. Albrecht leads the young maiden to believe that he is a farmer named Loys. Giselle falls in love with the man, unaware that he is already betrothed to Bathilde, daughter of the Duke. She agrees to marry the man, despite the romantic advancements of another peasant, Hilarion, who suspects that Albrecht is an imposter. Giselle wants badly to dance, but her mother warns her that she has a weak heart. _

_A Prince and his entourage are soon announced by a hunting horn. When the prince's daughter realizes that she and Giselle are both engaged, she gives her a gold necklace. Hilarion tells Giselle that Albrecht has been deceiving her, that he is actually a nobleman. Bathilde quickly reveals to Giselle that Albrecht is indeed her fiance. Horrified and weak, Giselle goes mad and dies of a broken heart. _

_The second act of the ballet takes place in a forest beside Giselle's grave. The Queen of the ghostly Wilis, virgins who have died of unrequited love, calls upon them to accept Giselle as one of their own. When Hilarion stops by, the Wilis make him dance to his death. But when Albrecht arrives, Giselle (now a Wili herself) dances with him until the Wilis' power is lost, when the clock strikes four. Realizing that Giselle has saved him, Albrecht cries at her grave_."

"What the hell?" Emmett shook his head.

"Very interesting" Japser said quietly.

"So basically homeboy was like a player or something?" Emmett looked at Jazz and I skeptically.

"Who knows he could have truly been in love." I told him.

"You are turning on us Eddie, your all whipped and in love and sound like a girl after a chick flick dude." He told me.

"I am not whipped and I'm just saying, it is about love not playing." I told him.

"Whatever you say Eddie" He turned and whispered something to Jazz which made him snicker.

"My name is not Eddie." I stalked off to the kitchen to grab a drink.

We ate and played video games for a couple more hours and then decided it was time to turn in. I needed to rest up for the next day. Dealing with Portia took a lot out of me.

I laid in bed thinking.

_Does Bella really like me? I think so. We're doing really good. I enjoy spending time with her and I miss her every moment we're not together. Could I be in love?_

I pondered this until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and made my way to the kitchen not bothering with a shower since I already took one before I went to bed. Emmett was in the kitchen in his boxers. I grimaced at the scene. He was dancing around the kitchen singing some Michael Jackson song, flipping pancakes and using the spatula as his microphone.

"People always told me be careful of what you do and don't go around breaking young girls hearts and mother always told me be careful of who you love and be careful of what you do cause the lie becomes the truth!" Emmett sang into the spatula.

"Hey Eddie!" Em greeted me flicking the spatula my way and splattering the counter with pancake batter. "Oops"

"Good morning Em. Chocolate chip?" I asked

"Yeah your favorite dude. Where's Jazz?" He asked while flipping one of his delicious pancakes. Em was a great cook.

As soon as he asked Japser walked in drying his hair with a towel.

"Good morning guys" He said and then flung his wet towel at Emmett's face.

"Hey dude watch it!" Em threw the towel back at him.

I chuckled and then grabbed a couple of pancakes off the plate next to Em and started digging in.

"Mmmm so good." I groaned. I loved Emmett's pancakes. They were the best.

Jasper grabbed three and sat on the stool next to me.

We chatted a little joking around with each other and then decided to get to class.

Usually we met the girls at the fountain but do to yesterday's announcements they were probably already left early to the studio.

We walked to the studio and to no one's surprise the girls were already stretching and practicing routines.

We greeted them with hugs and even some kisses and then went to stretch.

"Well hello Edward sleep well?" I turned and Portia was standing there batting her eyelashes.

"Hello Portia." I greeted her and turned back to the bar. I could still feel her beady eyes like they were burning into my skin. She was no doubt ogling me.

"Don't you have stretching or practicing to do?" I asked her in a slightly malicious tone.

"I suppose so." She huffed a little and walked away.

"Dude that chick is like psycho or something." I turned and looked at Emmett who was giving Portia his crazy biotch look, as he liked to put it.

"Yeah I know man." I stretched my leg.

"Doesn't she know you and Bella are sort of involved?" Jasper asked me stretching out his arms.

"Well I don't know I mean Bella and I don't really put it out there and we aren't really exclusive yet." I told them. I was confused about our relationship. I needed to ask her.

I contemplated on how to ask her until the Madame interrupted my thoughts.

"Please find your partner and start practicing. The other instructors will come by to you and we will show you the routine you are to practice and then we will critique you on your dance. Please practice some moves with your partner until we get around to all of you." Madame started teaching the couple nearest to her.

Portia and I danced and practiced our spins until an instructor got to us.

"You guys need to hold each other like you're in love, like you never want to let her go." The instructor critiqued us. I wanted to throw up. Portia looked elated when the instructor told me to hold her close to me and then grasp her hand tightly when I spun her around. I would much rather be doing this with Bella than her.

The rest of the class continued you like this and then the instructors finally dismissed us.

I caught up with Bella after class and we went out for coffee.

"So how was your day?" I asked her taking her hand in my own.

She smiled up at me, "Well besides the numerous times Eric stepped on my feet Fine I guess. Better now though" She added.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." I told her grinning at her. Happy that I was the one that brightened her day.

We talked about everything and then got to the café and ordered two cappuccinos.

"Bella I've been meaning to ask you and please do not feel as if I'm rushing you into anything but what would you consider us as?" I asked biting my lip. I was hoping she didn't think I was rushing her into anything.

"Um well to be honest I don't really know. I mean I really do like you Edward but I need to focus on school." She looked a little sad.

"Bella I understand completely and I will not get in your way of school. We can take it as slow as you like." I smiled and then gently laid a chaste kiss on her hand.

"Thank you Edward." She blushed.

"So do you consider us dating?" I asked.

"Well I thought I was just gracing you with my presence but yes if that's dating." She laughed at I smiled at her. She was so beautiful yet smart and witty.

"Well can I walk my girlfriend back to her dorm?" She looked at me in shock.

_Crap I just scared her. Great Edward. Fuck up everything you had going you idiot._

"I'm your g-girlfriend?" Bella asked stammering a little.

"Well if you aren't opposed to it then yes." I looked at her hopefully.

"Of course not." Bella laughed throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me on the lips.

_This went a lot better than I thought it would._


	24. Chapter 24 crackers

**A/N sorry guys but the updates aren't going to be coming as quickly!**

**I know I know I'm sorry but my mom has decided we're moving and she's bought a new house ughh. Anyways my laptop has been acting kind of dumb so please bear with me.**

**Anyways enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV  
**

I felt great there was a bounce to my step I couldn't be happier. I took Bella home and I headed back to my dorm. I walked in and found Portia standing in my living room.

_What the fuck is she doing here? MY GOD._

"Uhm hey Eddie Portia wanted to talk to you." Em walked up to me grabbing my shoulder and then whispered, "dude she wouldn't leave I didn't know what to do." He walked past me into the kitchen so he could pretend to mind his business but really he was eating junk food and listening in.

"Portia what are you doing here?" I asked her slightly annoyed.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that my dad is hosting a party for the whole academy, seeing as though we're being scouted by the producers of Giselle he wants them to come to the party too so they can meet us and it will give us more of an edge if they know us and my dad." She winked at me.

Ugh if I wanted to get a part in Giselle I wanted to do it because I was good enough and they saw that, not because her father had connections.

She began to talk again, "plus a lot of my father's friends sponsor the academy so we want to impress them and get them to be a little more generous."

Of course I thought her father is good friends with the president of our academy and I heard her dad funded the money for the new studios.

"Uhm I don't know Portia when is it?" I asked.

"Well it's going to be very soon actually my dad has planners already on it. I'll call you with the details. But anyways are you doing anything tonight?" She asked and I heard snickering from the kitchen and splattering. Probably Emmett laughing at me while he was drinking something. Disgusting.

"Actually I am I have a date with my girlfriend." I told her.

Her eyebrows arched up.

"And who might this lucky girl be." Portia asked me disdainfully.

"Bella she's in our class. Perfect body, beautiful face, and amazing personality. That Bella." I smiled at her just to rub it in.

"Oh her" She sneered as if Bella was something that didn't deserve to lick her shoe.

"Yes she's amazing all right. Well anyways I think you should be going Bella and I are going out." I said goodbye and opened the door for her. If I had to push her out that door I would.

"Goodbye" She huffed out the door crossing her arms like a child. I was glad to be rid of her.

Emmett walked out as soon as he heard the door slam, "Jeez man harsh? Haha but I'm not complaining she practically interrogated me. She refused to leave told me that she had important matters to discuss with you."

"She just does not get the hint. I need to stamp not interested across my forehead." I told him grabbing an Oreo out of the bag he was holding.

"Hey!" Emmett complained. He was such a pig.

I laughed at him and took another one.

"So you and Bella are going out tonight?" Emmett asked me with Oreo stuck in his teeth.

"Actually I don't know Bella has some errands and stuff I think." I sighed.

"Well how about we have another guy's night and watch some movies and I'll cook us up some of Emmett's kick ass chili!" He exclaimed.

"That actually sounds really good." I told him and we left to go buy the stuff.

We called Jasper and told him the plans and he agreed and told us he would pick up some ice cream.

While we were at the grocery store Emmett and I talked girls.

"So how are you and Rose doing?" I asked looking at the different types of beans.

"We're good well great actually I mean she's hot that's for sure but it's just like we click together you know?" Em looked at me with this lovestruck look.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean it's like Bella and I just got together and it was all fate. First I see her on the plane and then I see her at the club and then I saved her from that sick bastard James. I just want to be with her all the time. But I don't know if she likes me as much as I like her" I looked at Emmett waiting for a reply he sighed.

"I'm sure she does man. Me and Jasper kind of see it. The way she looks at you as if you're the most amazing thing in the world and the way she blushes. Dude your in soo deep." Em laughed at me and picked up a bag of shredded cheese.

"Yeah I guess man but you got to admit you look at Rose like you wanna take her right there hahah" I laughed at Em and he started laughing too. We walked to the register and then left.

"Oh crap dude we forgot the crackers! Shit!" Emmett yelled. A couple turned and looked at us. He never ate his special chili without crackers. It went against tradition.

"I'll run back and get some I should probably get napkins too. Why don't you get back to the dorm and start cooking?" Emmett agreed and I started heading back to the store.

I walked down the aisles and occasionally ventured off into other aisles.

I picked up a box of cereal. Hm we do need cereal I thought and then decided not to get it. I walked around the corner and then found the crackers. I grabbed a big box and walked around the corner but then I stopped.

Bella was standing next to some beastly tall, tan guy.

He had his arm around her shoulder and she was laughing at something he said then he kissed her cheek.

I dropped the box of cereal and clenched my fists.

Bella must have heard the box drop because she turned around and looked at me.

Her mouth opened like she was about to say something but I stalked off fast before I did something I would regret.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

I stalked off fast knocking down part of a Campbell's soup display.

I heard her call my name after me but I didn't turn around. I walked outside and thankfully there was a cab I hopped in and shouted the address to him.

I didn't speak I just tossed him the money and jumped out. I walked into the dorm and slammed the door. I ran my hands through my hair.

_What the hell was I thinking? I knew it how could I be so stupid. She wasn't into me. She was probably just being nice, really nice. Maybe she just didn't want to hurt my feelings. Ugh I can't believe this. Great we've only been girlfriend and boyfriend for not even a day and already something horrible happens. Maybe this is fate.  
_

Emmett walked in with an apron that said "kiss the cook" and a spoon.

"Hey man where's the crac… whoa what the hell is wrong with you?" He looked bewildered.

"Still at the store I replied. I saw Bella with another guy at the store."

"Whoa whoa backup say what?" Em looked at me shocked.

"I saw her with this guy and he was tall man really tall and tan. Looked like some shit out of Pocahontas. They were standing there and he had his arm around her and they were laughing and he kissed her on the cheek." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again.

"Pocahontas?" He asked.

"Yeah man like full on savage Indian." I told him.

"Psht I could take cocoum" Emmett flexed his muscles**. **(Cocoum is the guy that was supposed to marry Pocahontas in the movie.)

I looked at him and laughed a little. It was a bad time to laugh but Em had a "kiss the cook" apron on and I could see he had tried the chili already because some was still in the corner of his mouth.

"Dude you need to chill, did you ever think maybe it was one of Bella's friend maybe? Like a close friend or something." He looked at me spoon still in his hand and then he licked it and I grimaced.

"Maybe but I know she saw me because I dropped the box of crackers and she heard it. She was calling after me but I was pretty mad so I just kept walking." I looked up at him.

"You should talk to her man just work things out it could be a misunderstanding."

He said licking the spoon again and the adding "And you need to go out and buy some freaking crackers man jeez. I can't believe you didn't even buy crackers"

I looked at him. "I don't know bro she looked so happy with him and she looked at him the way you look at someone you truly love and yes I'll go get some damn crackers." I punched him in the arm and he slapped my back.

I walked to a market and picked up a box of crackers and walked back.

**BPOV**

I was so happy. I was Edward's girlfriend. Mrs. Cullen that had a nice ring to it I thought as I headed for a taxi to the airport. I was picking up my best friend Jacob. He was a family friend and our dads had been friend since we were little. He had been the closest thing to a brother I had ever had. I grew up an only child but Jacob was always there. Through everything, even in school when the other kids would pick on me he would stick up for me and knock their lights out. I loved him and I was so excited for him to come visit me.

I reached the front of the airport and saw Jake standing there with his bags. He looked taller than when I had last seen him. He was tan and he had his long black hair tied into a ponytail.

I ran up to him and he caught me in a big bear hug. Something about it reminded me of Emmett.

"Hey you! Wow Bella you look great!" He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"I know I missed you so much!" I laughed and pulled him to the taxi.

We laughed and talked the whole way home.

"So any guys?" He asked and I immediately started blushing.

"Well there is this one guy. But I'll save the story for when we get home I bet you're tired from the trip." I smiled.

"Oh no missy you are not getting out of this and I'm not that tired. Just hungry, really hungry. You should make your famous spaghetti!" He looked at me excited.

He loved it when I cooked. I remember when we used to play when we were little kids and I made him sandwiches and put all sorts of things on them and it always turned out good.

"Okay that's a great idea we'll just stop at the grocery store on our way home." I told the taxi to stop at the grocery store near my dorm.

We arrived and he told us he would wait outside. I thanked him and we went inside.

"So while we are shopping tell me more about this guy." He smiled grabbing a shopping cart.

"Well he is amazing" I sighed and continued, "we first met on the plant trip up here and then he helped me this one time at this club, this guy drugged my drink…" I was interrupted by Jake growling.

"It's okay Edward took care of me and brought me home. He also saved me form this guy that was stalking me." I told him.

"Well I'm glad Bella he sounds as amazing as you say he is. Oh hey we need to get a loaf of Fresh bread so you can make that garlic toast stuff!" He laughed and pulled me towards the bakery.

"Yeah he's amazing but I don't know. Sometimes it feels so surreal. I'm not as great looking as he is and look how many practically perfect girls I'm surrounded by. Why me? He could have any one he wanted. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough. What if he notices all my faults? I can hardly walk on a flat surface. I see all these girls throwing themselves at him. I feel like he's going to see what he's missing and then decide I'm not worth the trouble. He's already saved me twice form some serious stuff. What if he gets tired of me?" I stopped my rant to look up at Jacob.

He put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Bella you are amazingly beautiful, selfless and funny. You don't see yourself clearly. Edward sees you the way most people do. Charming, witty and absolutely gorgeous. Now stop doubting yourself and give the guy a chance." I smiled up at him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then I heard a thumping sound I turned around and I saw Edward standing there a box lying on the ground and he looked enraged.

He must have seen Jake and got mad. I started worrying.

_Great now he probably thinks I'm cheating on him._

I started to cry and call after him.

"You go ahead and run after him I'll buy the grocery's and then find you." Jake told me towards the doors.

I ran calling after Edward but I walked out of the doors and saw him jump into a cab.

Great this day just took a 180 turn. I walked back inside to Jacob, tears streaming down my face.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N thanks for the reviewsss! Anyways keep it up.**

**EPOV**

I gave Emmett the crackers and he handed me a bowl of chili.

I was completely on edge. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to punch the wall, something, anything that was going to vent out my frustration. I couldn't stand it.

I ate my food and sat pensively for what seemed like hours. Emmett tried hard to cheer me up but finally gave up and I walked to my room.

_What the fuck was I going to do? _

_Knock that beast's lights out? _

_Lord knows I want to._

_I can't do that to Bella._

_She'll think I'm some violent mad man._

_I need to talk to her._

**EmPOV**

We were fine. Great even. Edward never seemed so dang happy and then bam! Just like that he comes home with a stick up his bunghole and no damn crackers.

Can't have Emmett's super duper chili with no crackers. It's like taboo.

I felt bad for the kid I mean he's finally happy with someone. Really happy.

This whole time I thought he was maybe curving towards the other way if you know what I mean and suddenly this happens.

Why him?

He deserves it. He always dated girls but they never lasted. Heck I thought he was going to be a 40 year old virgin and we would have to go through the whole charade of waxing his chest and getting him to grab some drunk ladies or something.

But hey he was good looking. It runs in our family. It's not like he has any problems getting the girls.

He's just too picky.

I hope everything works out. I was starting to become close with Bella she was like the little sister I always wanted and Jasper and Edward never really made pretty girls. I dressed them both up in my moms clothes and it was not a great site.

I sat eating my chili thinking some more when I heard the phone ring I figured I would answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Emmett it's Bella I really really need to talk to Edward." She said obviously distraught.

At that moment Edward walked out shaking his head and mouthing, "I'm not here."

"Uhm sorry Bella he's out. Can o take a message?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Can you please tell him it's not what it looks like. Thanks Em." And with that she hung up.

I put the phone down into the dock.

"Well what did she say?" Edward asked me immediately.

"She said it's not what it looks like" I told him simply.

He huffed and walked in the kitchen and refilled his bowl.

I sighed and grabbed another bowl too.

_Damn this chili is good._

**EPOV**

It's not what it looks like.

They always say that in the movies and it always ends up in a horrible fight and them running off with their lover.

Great. I ran my hand through my hair a couple times and ate my chili.

_What should I do?_

_Talk to her? _

_Obviously I need to do something._

"Man what in the hell is wrong with you?" I looked up to see Jasper gazing at me with a shocked expression.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I just looked at Emmett and he understood immediately.

"Well Edward and I went to the store to get supplies for chili and he forgot the crackers so he went back and he saw Bella with some guy and…" Jasper interrupted him with a gasp.

"Yeah well he has his arm around her and he kissed Bella on the cheek. Then Edward busted a box of crackers and ran and then Bella chased after him." Emmett said and shrugged at Jasper.

"Well did you consider that maybe Bella and that guy are just friends. It was just a kiss on the cheek." Jasper said softly.

"I already told him that." Emmett said.

"Look Ed you just need to talk to her." Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder calming me.

"Yeah I guess. I just need a little time." I told them.

Then a soft knock came at the door.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **I have been gone a long time you guys! I'm having a little but f writers block but I decided I will write this chapter and if you guys like it I will continue!

BPOV

I stood at the door knocking on the door timidly. I went from throwing up rainbows and unicorns to wanting to fall in a tub of ice cream until I came out twenty pounds heavier. He didn't even give me a chance to explain! Doesn't he trust me enough? I'm definitely not the type of person to go running around with multiple boys.

"Dude you answer it!"

"_No you!" _

"Well one of us has to answer it."

I was fuming at this point. First he just runs out. Doesn't even give me the chance to explain just assumes. Then he doesn't answer my phone call though I'm pretty sure he was in the room telling Emmett he wasn't there & now he thinks I can't hear him through the door?

"Or… Maybe one of you can grow some balls and open the fucking door" I called out. I was pissed no more little shy Bella. Nope now you got full on bitch Bella.

The door swung open. "I do have balls dude!" Emmett stood there looking like I had insulted his mother. I wanted to laugh but I was still beyond pissed.

I stood there giving Edward the full on bitch brow. Don't fuck with the bull unless you want the horns.

"I guess I'll give you two some time to talk" Emmett said as he cautiously backed up into the kitchen.

I turned back to Edward, "Edward freaking Cullen! I am so sorry you saw what you saw but… JESUS" I fumed.

Edward cut me off as he looked at me flustered trying to explain.

"Bella… I was just so happy but then I saw you with that guy and you looked so happy and then he kissed you and I…" He faded out in the end probably at a loss of words.

Good, I hope he realized what he saw was wrong but he looked so sad running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"Edward did it ever occur to you that maybe that guy was a friend of mine? Did you think about giving me the benefit of the doubt? Maybe just giving me a chance to explain? Instead of just running out and taking down a whole stand with you? Or maybe actually answering my phone call, I'm not stupid Edward." I let out my verbal diarrhea and looked at him and instantly felt bad because realization hit when I looked into his sad green eyes.

I placed a hand on Edward's arm. "Did you really think I would do that to you? Edward you really do mean a lot to me. I have to balance dance and my time with you, because as much as dance is important to me you are too. I can't balance two guys AND dance now can I?" I smiled as he snickered and hugged him.

"I am so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I shouldn't have just left you there calling me name. I should have turned around."

I stopped him right there. "All the I should haves in the world can't change the past sweetie." I kissed him on the cheek and took his hand dragging him to the door. "Come on I have someone I'd like you to meet.

On the walk back to my door I filled him on Jake and told him about our childhood together.

"Mud pies really? Who makes mud pies?" Edward looked at me with fascination.

"What kind of childhood did you have? Mud pies are a quintessential part of childhood." I told him matter of factly.

He snorted so hard as we walked into my dorm. Jake was with Alice boiling noodles and Rose was busy trying to figure out how to open a can of tomatoes.

"Hey guys! I told you I would cook" I looked at them in amusement.

"Bella you're okay! And aw you brought the guy that made you cry, good so you guys worked everything out." Jake smiled oblivious to the fact that his comment made Edward cringe from embarrassment.

"Yes we're fine just a small misunderstanding." I squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly. "How about you guys talk and get to know one another and the girls and I will cook oh and how about you call Emmett and Jasper over okay?"

I grabbed my apron from Jake and pushed the boys into the small living room area.

Rose came over and elbowed me in the side. "Well hello hunk of burning love, is Jakey an old flame?" She winked and started peeling garlic giving me a smirk.

"Dude has anyone told him steroids are bad for you?" Alice exclaimed looking at Jake with awe.

"No Rose he is not an old flame just my best friend since childhood and Alice I don't think they have steroids on the reservation."

"Oh… must be some of that spiritual medicine man shit they got going on there, all that natural herb and root junk." Rose snorted out and Alice laughed.

Will you guys just cut up some more onions and stop gawking! I swatted Alice's butt with a spatula and she giggled back to her cutting board. We spent a little more time chopping and gossiping till everything was done and the sauce needed to stew for a little.

Sooo how are you guys… what the hell? I looked at Edward holding his ribs and Jake guffawing loudly.

"What's so funny in here?" Alice looked at them with a quirked eyebrow.

Just then Emmett and Jasper swung through the now open doorway.

"I brought my famous chili!" Emmett smiled proudly flourishing the pot.

"And I brought crackers" Jasper grinned.

"Well what is going on here? Having fun without us I see!" Emmett sat down with a pout exemplary of a little kid.

"Oh well Edward and Jake here were about to explain this hysterical laughing fit" Alice chimed in from under Jasper's arm.

"Bella broke her hand from punching Jake" Edward spit out between laughs.

JAKE! Don't lie to him! It was a sprained not broken. Apparently my outburst wasn't helping the cause because everyone started laughing.

What really happened is Jake's friend Quil dared him to kiss me so I punched him and sprained my hand in the process. I huffed with my arms crossed.

"I had to explain to Bella's dad what happened because she was too angry. So I told him I kissed Bella, she punched me, and sprained her hand… total misunderstanding."

Misunderstanding my ass Jake! I gave him the evil eye.

"Aw come on Bella I'm proud of you that must have been some punch!" Emmett beamed at me like a proud father.

"How about all you guys keep talking and us girls will set the table and no more embarrassing stories about Bella!" Rose stated giving the boys a pointed look.

"Yeah or pretty soon her face will be the color of the sauce or Em's chili" Alice giggled giving me a wink.

I gave Jake an eyebrow arch and Edward a smile.

We were in for a night of laughs and who knows what else.


End file.
